School Go Boom
by hYPerONS06rPa5ch
Summary: An all girls boarding school goes catastrophic when four girls decide to make the school explode from within with the help of four familiar faces. Slowly but surely they'll have vengeance. NEW CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE!
1. Demolition Club

I feel like redoing most of my previous chapters for _School Go Boom!_; however, I won't be deleting the old ones because they represent my past. So from now on, I will be rewriting chapters one through twelve. Hopefully this will make it easier for me to keep writing. Remember I won't be deleting the old chapters. I'll keep them up, but for the sake of a better story, I'm rewriting them. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Demolition Club

In the town of Saint Brand that exists upon a hill, two schools provide an enormous amount of the population. The first school built on the low part of town on the slopping hill is an all-girls catholic academy called St. Anna's Female Academy for the Education and Advancement of Young Women. The second school built at the bottom of the hill is an all-boys catholic academy called Father Ruther's School for Young Men. They are brother and sister schools, and in this quiet town, they make the rules.

* * *

Takaiyu washes her face in the sink of the bathroom hoping that the cold water will wake her up. She'd rather not get sent to the office again for falling asleep in class. She swears that the principal has a vendetta against her. She grabs a paper towel from the dispenser and dries of her face making sure to wash behind her ears. After drying off her face, she places her hands on the counter as she leans forward to look at herself in the mirror. She checks to make sure her looks are in order. Her long light brown hair pulled back by ribbons is mercilessly plucked, pulled, and patted into submission while her bangs are coaxed into their proper place. She checks her brown eyes for spackle and finally makes sure that she doesn't have to dig for gold. Sighing heavily she looks deep into the mirror at herself.

"It's the beginning of the school year. You need to make a good impression. Not like last year when everyone was afraid to talk to you," Takaiyu says, "No more fooling around!! I'm going to be the best in the class!!!"

She starts to yell pumping her fist in the air as she exclaims, "I will be the best damn artist in the whole school, the entire state, the complete U. S. of A., and then the whole world!!!!"  
After yelling her heart out she takes deep breaths to calm herself down. Then she sees about four girls staring at her. They are giggling and whispering with those gossiping looks on their faces as she stands there with her fist in the air. She did again, didn't she? Why must she go around shouting her personal manifestos about the school in a grand fashion? She quietly walks out of the bathroom hoping that the stares will go away, but knowing that they wouldn't. Everything that she does is a spectacle to these people. She hates it here. Walking down the hall to her dorm room hoping not to be spotted by any of the other girls, she slips into her room. It's her free period right now.

She flops on her bed face down hoping that the world would just slip away under her door and not come back. Looking up at the clock, she decides not to mope around her room. She walks over to her desk and grabs her sketch pad and shoulder bag filled with pencils, rulers, pens, and such other things. She place the sketch pad in the bag then throws it over her shoulder ready for the excursion to the outside.

Opening her room door just enough for her to look through, she looks left; she looks right. She opens the door and starts to run out of sight. She thinks she's home free, as light as a bird in the spring air flying high above all worries and troubles, as free as a fish swimming in the daunting and vast azure sea, until she runs into a wall of blubber.

"Ow…." She rubs her head, "What was that?"

"It was me, you urchin!!"

Takaiyu looks up and see the principal, Sister Agatha Shigeenbugamier, standing over her. Not again, please not again.

"Ms. Kinomiya!!! You've once again display contemptible conduct!! March straight to my office!!"

"But I…"

"MARCH!!"

This is why she hates this place so much. You do nothing, but get all the blame for something.

* * *

Kimmiko finishes her Trigonometry test early. It was way too easy. Things haven't changed since last year she came to this school. The teachers are the same. The crap ass food is the same. The girls are the same. The classes, even though they are different subjects than last year, feel the same. There's hardly any change at this school. She feels as if the world slows down to the pace of a snail here in this quiet little school hidden away in a valley one hundred or so miles outside of metropolitan area that she so desires to live in.

But alas, things are as things might be when your mother has enough money, you see, to send you off wherever she'll please because of what and how things might seem. Wishing to be somewhere else but knowing she's stuck her begrudgingly Kimmiko stands up and walks towards the front of the class to hand in her test as she pops her gum.

"Kimmiko!"

She jerks still as the shrill calling of her name.

Sister Aulander grabs her by the wrist, "Are you chewing gum?!"

Damnit, she forgot that she wasn't allowed to do so.

"You've broken about fifteen rules today, and I won't allow this sixteenth broken rule to just be overlooked. I'm writing you up and sending you to the office!!"

Kimmiko bits her tongue as the sister pulls her towards her desk in the back. She takes out the yellow infraction notification note pad and starts to write down all the supposed infractions that Kimmiko committed.

"Improper footwear….sweater not dress code….skirt modified out of dress code…. Oh, here give me your test," the sister holds out her hand as she continues to write.

Kimmiko hands her the test then the sister takes out a red pen and starts to grade it.

"Such a lecher as you should have grade befitting one," she mumble under her breath. Kimmiko's eyebrow shoots up. A lecher? Really? That's what she is? As Sister Aulander goes down the paper, her eyes grow wide. She looks at it again. Then once more. She takes out the key to the test and compares it to the paper, then takes a calculator and a sheet of scratch paper out. She calculates and checks until Kimmiko almost falls asleep on her feet.

"It's not possible!!! You scored perfect on my test!! NO ONE SCORES A PERFECT ON MY MATH TEST!!" Sister Aulander yells at Kimmiko, but Kimmiko just shrugs her shoulders.

Kimmiko grabs the infraction slip and walks toward the door silently. Then she notices her rival, Emily, laughing at her. What a bitch she is!! So Kimmiko flicks her off at the front of the class then starts to walk off again.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!!" Sister yells, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!"

Kimmiko turns around with her usual looks of contempt and nonchalance, "You sent me to the office, right?"

All the other girls in the room whisper and chatter like chickens, and Sister Aulander fumes as Kimmiko quietly leaves the class. She doesn't want any more trouble today, and she didn't want the troubles she has now. All she wants is just a nap.

* * *

Dynasty stares blankly at the board. It's math. It's horrible math. Equations, formulas, computations, and evaluations are all the things that make up this horrible, horrible subject called Algebra II.

"Soooooo…remembering that eeeekssss can represent ……any number ……. we must realize that eeeekssss…….. is nothing toooo be afraid oooof," mutters Father Lazarus, "Soooooo….. in the equation on the booooard, we have to sooooolve for eeeekssss."

He taps the board with his skinny, emaciated, seventy-year-old, fingers as many of the girls fall asleep to his droning low voice. Dynasty's on the verge of falling asleep herself, but she's trying to stay awake. She's already on thin ice with the Administration. Always telling her she can't use her skateboard on the campus or that she can't wear shorts instead of a skirt. It's completely unfair how they other girls get away with their short shirts with no shorts on under them. It's amaze how people can get away with some things when they have money.

Just because she's one of the special students who are on scholarships, she has to be watched like mice by hawks while those whose parents pay full tuition and more get to flounce around in basically their underwear or paint their faces with gross amounts of makeup. It's sad really. So sad.

"Sooooolving for eeeekssss ……is fairly simple. By moooooving …….all terms ooooover that aren't eeeekssss ……yooooou can find the value…… foooor it."

Hopefully everyone in this country isn't like this.

After scratching the chalk on the board Father says, "See that after we moooove……all the non-eeeekssss terms oooooover …..we can use simple arithmetic …..toooooo find ……the numerical value ooooof eeeeekssss."

"Someone, kill me now," Dynasty begs in a whisper as she stares at the board.

Then all of a sudden a cell phone rings.

"MY B****IS A CHOOSY LOVER, NEVER F*** WITHOUT A R*****!!! NEVER LIKE IT IN THE SHEETS, LIKES IT ON TOP OF THE COVERS!!"

"WHAT IS THAT?! IS THAT A MOBILE PHONE IN MY CLASSROOM!!?" of all the teachers, Father Lazarus hates cell phones and technology the most.

Some of the girls start coughing to try to cover up the obnoxious ringtone, but it keeps going.

"F****** UP THE GAME, B****, YOU GETS NO LOVE. SHE BE CROSSCOUNTRY GIVIN' ALL THAT SHE GOT!!"

"SHUT THAT WRETCHED THING OFF!!!" Father Lazarus shakes as his face grows scarlet while the song continues to ring throughout the class. Dynasty looks around the class hoping to find the person who was stupid enough to leave their phone on in class. She looks and then sees a frantic Hilary looks down at her bag that has a blue glowing light coming from it. As she's looking though, someone bangs on her desk knocking down her things.

"Hey, watch it!" she says as she turns around.

"DYNASTY!!" Father yells in her face, "IT WAS YOUR PHONE WASN'T IT!!"

Dynasty shakes her head, "I don't even own a cell phone!"

He pulls her by the arm to the front of the class, "Class!! Take note of an exemplarily horrible student!! Straight C's in all her classes last year!! Horrible conduct!! You all remember that this isn't what you want to be!!"

Then suddenly Dynasty takes her fist and rams it into the face of the skinny, boney, and decrepit man. He lands on the ground with a thud as Dynasty picks him up by his cloak.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, OLD MAN!! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!!!" she yells in his face. She drops him down on the ground. Crawling into the corner, he hold his nose and shrieks, "You horrid child!! To the office with you!!"

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING HERE!!"

Dynasty stomps back to her seat and grabs her bag. She looks over and sees Hilary looking at her.

"Stupid girl," Hilary says under her breath.

Dynasty should kick her ass right now, but instead she settles for kicking Hilary's desk. At the sudden impact for Dynasty's foot, Hilary falls onto the floor.

"AH!" she makes a noise as she lightly hits the floor.

"Oh my god!!"

"Are you okay?!"

All the other girls rush to help Hilary with her false injuries as they give Dynasty their hateful looks. Like she even gives a damn. They all deserve to go die for all she cares. They don't know a thing about how fake their world is.

* * *

Miyu looks out of the window with her World History book open on her desk. Nothing to do, nothing to do, but wait for class to end. Her headphones are hidden in her sweater sleeves as she listens to Miyavi. Nothing like Miyavi to calm the frayed nerves. It's barely through the morning; however, each day here seems longer than the last.

Looking out the window, she longs to go back to her dorm room and practice on her guitar. It's been almost 4 hours since she last touched it. Oh, how she misses it so!! She's already finished reading the chapter and has taken notes to study from later. She has nothing to do but wait. Wait for a staggering amount of time. Thirty minutes to be exact. That's how long she has to wait. The classes are so slow in this school, but it hard for all the lazy people around her to keep up. They don't read. They try to copy the notes of the hard working. It's almost too sad how the teacher never catching them cheating either. They hide cheat sheets under their skirts.

Then abruptly, Miyu has her headphones ripped from her ears.

"Miyu!!" The usually high pitched and shrill voice of Father Erdmann rings in her ears in place of her Miyavi, "I'd never expect you to break the rules so blatantly!"

"I was just done with my work, Father. I've even finished the notes," Miyu says bluntly with an absence of edge to her voice. There is no reason to become upset with Father. She is breaking the rules; she just happened to get caught. That's a chance that she took.

"I will have to send you to the office. Do you understand?" Father's high voice sounds.

"Go ahead and send me," Miyu says.

"Well!! I've never…" Father becomes flustered at her reply, "You have the audacity to get smart with me?!"

Miyu sighs. It's the usual misunderstanding, "I'm not getting smart. I'm just saying that you don't have to ask me if I understand. I understand what's going on and…."

"To the office!!" Father points towards the door.

He's yelling in his high pitched angry voice, but Miyu just tunes it out as she walks to the door. She scans over the class. It's funny. Most of them are listening to music, too.

* * *

Takaiyu walks into the office. The secretary looks at her then clicks her tongue in disapproval as Takaiyu walks past. Another critic. Isn't everybody one nowadays? She enters the threshold to the waiting area and is surprised to see three other girls there. One in baggy shorts with dirty blonde curly hair is sitting down in the chair leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. She's glaring at the wall with her light teal eyes like she's trying to burn a hole through the wall. Another girl with golden brown skin and chocolate hair in a blue star oversized sweatshirt bobs her head with the music coming from her large headphone as she stands over the empty desk. Shuffling through the papers she seems to be reading them. The last girl with slightly pale skin and lightly curled black hair is standing up as she listens to music as well. She looks out of the window longingly as she mouths the lyrics to her music. Takaiyu looks them over as she takes a seat herself.

She sees maybe one or two these girls in the office at a time but never all at the same time. She's talked before. They all seem to be pretty nice, although, the girl with dirty blonde hair sometimes has anger issues. Otherwise, they have the same problem that she does: The Administration is chasing them down for their "transgressions".

"Excuse me," the door at the far right end of the room opens, and a portly woman in the regular nun habit with a whistle around her neck comes out. She opens the door wide before looking down at them with a disdainfully grimace before saying, "Ms. Hiwatari, Ms. Kinomiya, Ms. Kon, and Ms. Mizuhara, you can enter my office."

They all trudge in quietly. Takaiyu takes a seat farthest from the desk to avoid as much of the foul breathed fire produced by the dragon with a giant mole on her face as she can. The others follow her and sit down pensively and anxiously.

With a loud bang, Sister Shigeenbugamier drops four large folders on her desk. Flipping through the first one she says:

"Takaiyu Kinomiya

Age: 14

Grades: Mediocre, outstanding grades in Arts

Previous offenses: Always tardy to class, hardly ever has homework, has started many food fights, frequently absent from classes, tried to make unapproved changes to dorm room, known for defacing of statues like the following: Painting mustaches, thick eyebrows, glasses, extra eyes, and buck teeth, has an attitude."

Takaiyu grabs her skirt tightly in her fist as she looks down at her thighs trying not to have an emotional outburst. She's nothing like that. She didn't do those things!! No!! Never her! Hardly. Sometimes? Okay, maybe she did deface the statues, arrive late to class or not at all, refuse to do some homework assignments, and try to change her dorm, but she didn't start those fights. Hilary did. Sister takes another folder and opens it. She then says:

"Dynasty Kon

Age: 14

Grades: Mediocre

Previous Offences: The beating of teachers, students, janitors, groundskeepers, secretaries, cafeteria workers, assistant principal, and principal, constantly cursing, frequently absent from classes, has an attitude and little respect for others."

The girl with the teal eyes shots Sister an intensely heated look before casting her eyes towards the wall. What a temper on that one.

"Kimmiko Hoshino Mizuhara

Age: 14

Grades: Outstanding grades in Sciences, Math, and Arts

Previous offences: Blowing up school laboratory testing dangerous explosive materials, breaking twenty pole vault sticks, thirty javelins, and one hundred and seventy eight windows."

Takaiyu looks over at the girl with the star sweatshirt. She didn't know that she was also Japanese. That's weird. She looks nothing like a Japanese native.

"Miyu Aleksandra Hiwatari

Age: 14

Grades: Satisfactory

Previous Offences: Constant cursing, always speaks out of turn, always listens to music during class time, is known for being found in the music room without permission, and gets smart with administration. "

This girl looks directly at the principal with a frank face. She seems to simply not care about what the Sister thinks.

"I read your records out to show you how you look in our eyes. You girls have shown yourselves to be a handful for all of us her at the Academy. Many of us in the Administration have found you all to be bothers. We have tried to reason with you many times, but it appears that you refuse to heed our warnings," Sister leans forward resting her hands on the desk, "Many of the members of the Discipline Committee have moved to have you all removed from the school; however, many of the faculty that you have grown close to have….appeal against the decision. We have decided to move you all to a location in which you will be to yourselves."

Getting up from her desk, Sister moves towards a map of the school. She points to a box on the remote area of the campus, "This is a small house in that hasn't been occupied for many years. It has recently undergone renovations. You will all be moved here until further notice."

Really? All four of them are being sent off campus to a decrepit little hut in the middle of a forest essentially? That's unreal! Just because they aren't who the school wants them to be.

"Wait a minute," Dynasty starts, "You're going to take us all and move us to this little shack because we upset you?"

"In essence, yes," Sister replies, "Of course, you will be expected to make it to all classes on time…"

All of a sudden Dynasty gets up and bangs her hands on the desk, "What the hell?!"

"Hold your tongue!!! This is your last chance!! Especially you Ms. Kon!!" Sister yells, "Now I will not tolerate anymore of this foolishness. It's the second week of school, and already you have cause trouble! If any of you as an individual or as a group get into serious trouble one more time, I will revoke all of your privileges!! That includes your scholarships!!"

What! Takaiyu can't believe this! Just because they seem to be trouble makers, they're being sent away like things that the Administration doesn't want to look at, and what's even worse is that her scholarship is at stake. What the hell is wrong with these people?!

* * *

Takaiyu stands at the front of the abandoned house as the other arrive. It's a Victorian Era style house. Patios in the front of the house wrap around to the back as do the terraces of the second and third floor offering beautiful views while large windows let much of the sunlight in. A curving stone path leads to the house from the bottom to the top of the hill which it sits on, and the white picketed fence closes in the house and its sizable yard covered by many a variety of fauna. The house's three floors also include a small fenced roof patio with a small glass round room.

"It's not that bad, but…" Takaiyu sighs. She doesn't want to have to wake up an hour earlier just to get to breakfast at school.

"Hey!"

Takaiyu turns around and sees Miyu walking towards her with a backpack and a suitcase, "It's not too shabby is it?"

"You're right. It's actually nice…." Takaiyu trails off.

Miyu pats her on the back, "Don't worry about getting to school on time. We'll have to help each other out so I'm sure we'll all make it."

Did she just read Takaiyu's mind or what? Miyu seems so clear and ethereal like a clairvoyant. Really!! She does. Miyu looks down the hill then waves and yells, "Hey! Kimmiko, Dynasty!! Hurry up!!"

Takaiyu looks and sees Kimmiko with two backpacks on and two suitcases and Dynasty with three duffle bags and a backpack as they both slowly walk up the hill.

Soon they reach the top, and all four of them walk towards the house together. They open the front door and walk in. It certainly is larger than it seems on the outside. The empty main foyer opens with archways to two empty rooms then leads to a staircase that sits against a wall that opens to two wide archways that lead to the rest of the house. It's virtually empty. Excluding some boxes.

"So," Kimmiko looks around the house then at the other girls. She smirks dryly then mumbles, "How's life?"  
"Suck ass," Dynasty mutters as she kicks the boxes left at the door.

The house isn't horrible it just that what horrible treatment this school gives. Takaiyu wonders why such a place would claim the name of God yet treat her and the others like this. It's not fair; it's just too unfair.

Miyu grabs her things and walks towards the living room, "I'm just wondering why they would be so dumb."

Everyone looks at her stupefied by her statement. What does she mean dumb? The school basically locked them away from the rest of the student body?

"Why would they give all this space to four teenage girls? Why would they give us a place so far away from the place we don't want to be?" Miyu then drops her stuff and turns around, "They just messed up royally!! All this to ourselves!! You guys…"

"You're right. No more dirty wenches to share a room with…," Kimmiko says as she uncrosses her arms.

Dynasty mutters, "No more dorm mothers…"

"No more cruelty…" Takaiyu covers her mouth to keep in an excited shriek. Miyu's right. The Administration just gave them all the perfect opportunity to do whatever they wanted to do. Anything…the skies are the limit in this house. No rules. No bedtimes. No watchdogs. No dirty noises at night. Nothing. Just Nothing. Just peace…PEACE!!

"HOLY FUCK!!" Dynasty exclaims,"FREEEEEEEDOOOOOOOMMM!!"

She grabs her skateboard and dashes from the front door through the foyer. Throwing her board on the ground, she jumps on. Suddenly, she kickflips her board up in the air. Landing on the railing of the stairs, she grinds down. She jumps off the rail, and once on the floor, she skids to a stop. A trail of black is left behind her.

"NO RULES!!!" she dashes up the stairs, planning to grind some more railings.

Takaiyu just stares as Dynasty runs rampant about the house. She's never seen a creature wilder then Dynasty. Then suddenly, Takaiyu's pulled by her arm.

"Let's get down!!" Kimmiko spins Takaiyu under her arm to the beat of the music on her portable stereo, "Let's cut loose!!!"

Kimmiko pulls her close in, her arms around Takaiyu's waist as she holds their arms out for the Tango.

"Sorry," Takaiyu feels incredibly uncomfortable as they move breast to breast forward, "but I don't really like other girls."

Kimmiko placer her hand on Takaiyu's waist, suddenly drops down, dips Takaiyu low, and moves her own face right before hers, "Don't worry your pretty little head, sweetheart. I'm so damn straight you could use me as a fucking ruler."

Bringing her back up, Kimmiko turns quickly, releases Takaiyu, and then begins to dance alone. Dazed, confused, and hoping to regain her equilibrium, Takaiyu sits down on the floor. It's not that she's not excited, she certainly is. She just isn't as energetic as those two.

* * *

Later, Kimmiko and Dynasty lay sprawled out on the floor groaning about their aching bodies as Takaiyu and Miyu sit on the floor next to them.

"Whooo…."Kimmiko yells as she rolls over on the floor, "I'm so damn tired…."  
"I hear ya," Dynasty moans lifting her head and laying it on her folded arms.

Miyu laughs a little then says, "So what do we do now?"

"Why not just live it up?" Takaiyu mutters.

Dynasty snorts, "I'm kinda tired from living it up a few minutes ago."

Her voice echoes through the house as they relax on the floor. No one says a word. Takaiyu feels a bit better about her situation. She's in this big house where she doesn't have to share a room with anyone she doesn't like, not saying that she would mind sharing a room with one of these girls. She just doesn't have to. There looks like a good number of bathrooms are available which means no one can peak in on you unless you forget to lock the door. Beautiful scenery that can be draw is within easy reach of this place. This situation may be stressed, but the pros somehow outweigh the cons.

"BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!"

They all get up startled except for Kimmiko. What the hell was that?!

"Sorry!!" She gets up slowly then walks over to one of her suitcases. Opening it, she releases a rainbow of liquids with blue foaming smoke flowing from the side of the case.

"I forgot that I was doing an experiment before I packed," she grabs two bags from her backpack, one yellow and the other red, "Let me fix this."

"What were you experimenting with that explodes?" Dynasty gives her a curious look.

Kimmiko pours a pale yellow powder from the yellow bag on the liquid that spilled onto the floor and in her suitcase, "Which chemical combination will produce the greatest combustion reaction that can be controlled in a small tube…." She mutters as she pulls on some yellow gloves.

"That seems….." Takaiyu watches as she picks up the now mud like powder as it continues to release blue smoke, "really dangerous."  
Miyu smiles, "It seems kinda fun."

Kimmiko smiles as she tosses her suitcase into the large red bag which Takaiyu just noticed has a biohazard symbol on it, "I just love the combustion reaction. You put a volatile substance together with oxygen and *BOOM*!!"

Her hands roll up into to fists then her fingers launch out flinging some of the powder onto the floor, "It's all like magic!!"

"I like explosion," Dynasty mutters, "Just not all the science-y stuff about how it happens."

"I think we all like explosions," Miyu says, "It seems that we all have something in common!"

Takaiyu sighs, "Yeah, besides the fact that the Administration hates our guts."

"True," Miyu mutters, "They really have no right though."

Dynasty crosses her arms as she walks towards the boxes and kicks them once more, "Damn straight!!

"We should make the school go boom…."

They all turn and look at Kimmiko as she ties the red bag. She grins then turns around to face them, "We make it go *BOOM*!! An exposé!!!"

Miyu places her hand on her chin as she thinks then snaps her fingers in excitement, "That's an awesome idea! Let's show everyone how horrible this place is!"

"Let who know?" Dynasty asks, "Who the hell would want to know?"

"My mother would be all over this like ketchup on fries!" Kimmiko pulls the bag towards the door, "She'd bring it to the news and everything!"

"So is it agreed?" Miyu asks.

Kimmiko gives a thumbs up, "Ready to go!!"

Dynasty pops up and raise her arms, "Let's do this!!"

Takaiyu smiles and laughs, "Alright. It wouldn't hurt."

* * *

_Looking back on this day, I wonder why we didn't think it would be hard, but it was a great start to the Demolition Club._


	2. Girls and Boys

I'm sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if you got excited seeing the teaser. I meant for that to be a reminder to you all that I still exist. My life has just gotten incredibly busy. BUT, I digress. Enjoy this long overdue chapter of School Go Boom!

Chapter 2: Estrogen Filled Girls and Testosteronally Fueled Guys (Part 1) …

_Sometimes, I wonder if we were incredibly serious about making the school go boom, but whether or not we cared about that, our friendship flourished in what we decided to secretly call the Demolition Club._

* * *

"Are we completely serious about doing this?" Takaiyu asks as she pulls her things upstairs as the other follow with their things. They're all struggling to haul their belonging to the rooms they'd selected. No one answers back. That's rather helpful.

She's starting to wonder if they could actually pull the expose off. One cause of this thinking is the daunting size of the task. To undertake something of that magnitude would require dedication, time, and patience, two out of three she knows she doesn't have. Of the others, she's not sure, but from what they've showed her, they may not even be able to get their idea off the ground.

"At least in the dorms they had elevators!" Dynasty lifts her two duffle bags up the stairs huffing and puffing.

Miyu jogs up a few stairs next to her, "Need help?"

"No. It's not that heavy. I just don't like having to carry it," Dynasty looks fiercely at Miyu then heaves her things on her shoulders and muscles her way past everyone up the stairs to her room on the second floor. Takaiyu follows quietly as Kimmiko and Miyu proceed to the third floor. Thankfully, they hadn't made any plans concerning the expose. Takaiyu needs a little time to herself to think things out. Are they really going to go ahead with this crazy plan?

She reaches her room and looks around. It's huge compared to her old one but also dusty and dank. When she thinks about the chores she has to do to prepare her room, her head spins...but she has to start somewhere. First, she unloads her suitcase full of clothes. Spying the dresser and dusting it of cobwebs, she quickly stuffs her clothes in. Afterwards, she goes about organizing her collectables, book, art supplies, and DVDs. As she rubs layers of dust off the shelf designated for her _tankobon_ and DVDS,she contemplates their idea. Initially, it was great! Telling people – and her grandfather – about how horrible the school really is would make her ecstatic, but the reality is that it would be hard to tell people about the things that happen here. There's no guarantee that anyone would believe them. Her brow scrunches up and her mouth pokes out in a frown at that thought while she poses her figures and even as she puts up her posters and puts away her art supplies. With that look still on her face, she places her toiletries in the bathroom and opens her large bedroom window. They would have to definitely do more brainstorming for the expose to happen. Sighing from both physical and mental exhaustion, Takaiyu crashes down on the mattress. As soon as she touches it, a dark brown almost black cloud of dust and muck violently erupts from under her.

"What the hell!" Dirt fills her lungs as she gasps at the sight. Now regretting opening her mouth, she fiercely coughs and quickly dashes into the hallway.

"SICK!" she yells while tears well up in her eyes.

As she wipes them, she hears the wooden stairs creak as someone runs down them. A light hand touches her back and guides her out of the dust cloud. After being curled over her knees in a coughing fit, she looks up and sees Miyu.

"Are you okay?" Miyu leads her to the stairs to sit down.

Takaiyu nods her head between coughs, "I think so."

Suddenly a loud rattle rings throughout the house followed by a loudening whirl. Soon the house is filled with a rather strong gust. Miyu and Takaiyu look around frantically for the source of the noise and wind. Miyu looks up and views, instead of the source, Kimmiko wearing goggles and peeking her head over the third floor railing. After directing Takaiyu to look up, Miyu cups her hands around her mouth and yells, "What is that?"

Kimmiko shakes her head, points at her ears, and waves at them shouting, "You should go into your room and close the door!"

She suddenly disappears from the railing, but in her place, small columns of dust gather before joining together. Soon, large looming clouds gather from the upper floors meshing with others to form an enormous wave that rolls down the stairs and railings. As its dense shadow – Yes, this thing defies physics by having a really definable shadow. That's how awesome this wave is. Accept it. – looms over them, Takaiyu gapes at the sight while Miyu pulls her into her room and shuts the door behind them.

"What…is she thinking?" Takaiyu clutches her chest as her heart tries to shatter her ribcage, "I thought I saw the light."

Miyu chuckles, "Quite ironic."

"Hmm?" Takaiyu coughs once more before getting up and looking down at her clothes in dismay, "Laundry is in short order."

"Nevermind," Miyu shakes her head creating a small cloud of dust around her, "It's just a joke. Hey… listen."

They both remain quiet for a moment. No random whizzing or roaring can be heard.

"Ah," Takaiyu goes to open her door, "She must have stopped."

Carefully, she sticks her head out of the door and sees a hazmat suited Kimmiko skipping down the steps with two feather dusters tied to each of her limbs.

"….I...don't understand this…." Takaiyu feebly mutters while shaking.

Miyu walks from behind her and waves at the suited girl, "Hi, Mizuhara. What are you doing?"

Kimmiko takes out a pencil and a large pad of paper and writes: I have to get the dust out of here. I have really bad allergies.

Miyu nods, "That makes sense."

"NO IT DOESN'T," Takaiyu holds the bridge of her nose.

Jumping at Takaiyu's voice, Kimmiko takes a step back before dashing quickly down the stairs leaving clouds of dust behind her.

"Wait!" Takaiyu starts to run after her, but she's blown back by Kimmiko's speedy take off.

Miyu walks up behind her, "Hmmm, I didn't think she would be so shy after that whole dancing thing. Anyway, I just came down here to check on you after I heard you yelling. Kinda thought it was serious."

"…..Thanks," Takaiyu coughs and waves her hand to dispel the dust, "She's so different. Kinda reminds me of my cousin. But she's not as dumb. Just crazy. And I'm perfectly fine though. Dust can't take me out!"

"It certainly can't since it's not of the opposite gender."

Takaiyu tilts her head before scratching it, "…..Didn't think you had it in you."

Miyu chuckles a bit, "I just have a dry sense of humor. Did you need any help cleaning up your room or anything of the like?"

"No. I fine, but thanks for offering," Takaiyu bows slightly out of habit.

"Then I'll be taking my leave then. See you tomorrow, Kinomiya," Waving, Miyu turns to walk up the stairs….

"You don't have to be so formal with me."

But she stops when she hears Takaiyu. She smiles warmly, "Alright Taka-chan!"

Giving her a thumbs- up, "See ya later, Miyu-chan!" Takaiyu smiles brightly and goes back into her room. Sighs nervously before clapping her hands together, she hops to the rest of her chores. It seems that this year would go better than the last one.

* * *

The Next Morning:

Dynasty wakes up slowly to her alarm clock.

After smashing the bell, she yawns and shakes the sleep off. Her feet curl up at the cool wooden floor, but eventually she places them down and slowly slinks to the bathroom. Each floor has one so there's not as much sharing as there was back in the hell called dorm rooms. It makes her excited to have her own – well, almost her own – bathroom! But she has to clean it….that's a pain, but also a price to pay for living in a house….with no one to bother you? The price is cheap. After taking her shower and going through the rest of her morning routine, she goes back to her room wrapped in a towel to start getting ready for school. It may be about six o'clock in the morning, but she has to say that the time doesn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Since she got a rather peaceful and uninterrupted night of sleep, her mood has improved significantly. It probably wouldn't last when she enters that wretched hive. After donning the uniform and tightening her boots, she grabs her satchel and starts on the decent into the inferno.

Truthfully, the journey from the house, quiet, lush, and secluded to the obnoxious school campus is like moving from a secret garden to an urban dung hole. She can smell the air getting denser with the intolerable mixture of clustered humans, perfume, and vast and _various _bodily excretions (she regrets her neko-jin heritage for this talent). Even the shit ton of dust at the house is more acceptable than the fumes that pour out of this den. Soon she makes her way to the main walkway and follows it to the classroom square. As usual, skimpy skirt wearing happy go lucky girls are swarming around her. Buzzing to and fro about the latest celebrity news and school gossip, they mindlessly chatter and fling themselves about, and of course, not a single worth wild thought would be conceived this day. It's more bothersome on her hearing than anything else. The incessant whispering, regular mashing of phone buttons, the rather high pitched vibration of electricity, the hum of the florescent lights, sickening gum smacking, and other _various_ noises give her a constant headache. All this is compounded on the fact that almost no student in this school takes it upon themselves to remotely act as if they had a brain.

"Did you hear that the schools are merging?"

A random bit of surprisingly useful information grabs her attention. She sticks out her tongue at the thought of having to see her brother and his group day in and day out. Already suffering from _that_ one, Dynasty starts to mutter to herself about the multiple things that bothered her currently. Either that or punch something….preferably a person. Well, a rough day seems to be ahead of her. Might as well suck it up and muscle through it. Clicking her tongue and spinning her keys on her left index finger, she desperately and barely manages to ignore the overkill of stimuli crashing on her. Finally, she makes it to her homeroom and plops down in her seat before burying her head in her arms on the desk and waiting for the bell to ring.

"Oh my, did you hear about those four girls getting expelled from the campus?"

Dynasty's ears twitch at the high pitched whine. Soon the buzzing attacks her ears.

"It took them long enough!" The voice of Cindy C.: She loves going to parties and drinking.

"You didn't have to live with any of them!" Brittney S.: Never seen without a boy or a thong.

"That one with the black hair is creepy." Tisha B.: Smokes.

Dynasty's fists curl up.

"The black one…." Natalie F.: Makes out in closets with anyone.

"That's not as bad as the…." Deidra J.: Cheats on any and every test.

"Always…"Miranda H.: Has her parents buy her grades.

"Never…" Rachel K.: Will do anything for weed.

Now her teeth are grinding together.

"….I'm so glad they're not here anymore…"

"I just wish…"

"….yeah! I know! Right!"

"Definitely weird…"

Dynasty can't pick out any voice from the incessant chatter now. Her nails start to cut into her palms. Luckily the bell rings. The clanking of metal on metal chills her frayed nerves. Voices die out as Sister Martins takes roll.

Dynasty lets her mind wonder after her name is called. Her gaze lands on the Conduct Code posted on the wall by the door. She can't help but scoff. She recounts her Rules:

1. Don't try to stand out.

2. If you do stand out, stand tall.

3. Don't bow to anyone.

4. Know who you are.

5. Keep your mouth shut.

Even if they failed her, it's only because she couldn't keep them all at the same time. In accordance to the Rules, for the rest of homeroom, her head remains cradled in her arms as the girls around her drone on about needless things. She can't wait for that bell to ring again.

* * *

1st Period, Ruther's:

Sister Terry starts to count out the papers in her arms, "I'm handing out the essay prompts. Please remember that this is the only copy I'm going to give you."

She hands the papers to Kimmiko who takes one and passes the rest to her right. Not many papers to pass out though since there are only ten people. Her mind is on auto pilot at nine o'clock in the morning, but she still enjoys this class. The analysis of literature brings happiness to her mornings. The application of her own thoughts to a brilliant piece of written art makes her heart sing!

"If you have any questions, feel free to call and make an appointment with me. Once you get the prompt you are dismissed. Oh Ms. Mizuhara," Sister Terry calls.

Kimmiko turns around, "Yes, Sister?"

"I want to meet you after school to talk about the Literature Club idea that you proposed to me last week. I'm a little unclear about what exactly you intend to do."

"Alright, ma'am. What time would you like me to come by your office?"

"You can come at four o'clock. Does that agree with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. I will be at your office at four then. Goodbye, Sister."

Kimmiko, feeling heat rise to her face as well as a small smile, quickly walks out of the classroom with her eyes trained on the floor. She pulls her headphones over her ears and starts to click away on her iPod.

"Ms. Mizuhara."

She sighs quietly after hearing someone faintly call her name. Taking off her headphones she turns around and sees a familiar face. About half a head taller than her, he stands up so straight with a dull staunch, self-important air surrounding him that Kimmiko finds it necessary to correct her own posture. Noting his odd purple hair and prominent nose, she tries to recall where she has seen him before and what his name is.

"I'm Robert Jürgen," he holds out his hand. She shakes it absentmindedly, still wondering where she knows him from. Such a firm handshake! She sees him around a lot. She knows she's heard that name before, in French to be exact….Robert…..Robert…..

He must have noticed her confused look, "I'm in your Literature class."

Kimmiko mentally slaps herself into oblivion and flips a table. She instantly freezes up at her own stupidity. Forgetting someone's name is unforgivable. Now that she's coming out of her morning fog, she realizes that he sits next to her and often has good comments when they do the collective analysis.

"Are you alright?"

She tries to respond to his question after hearing him and seeing the bemusement in his face. In her mind she frantically pushes the talk button to make something intelligent come out of her mouth, and she finally spits out, "Yes. Aren't you in my French and Religion classes?"

He answers tersely, "Yes."

"So…yeah…what's up….ummm," Kimmiko looks at the poster on the wall.

"I prefer Mr. Jürgen," he answers promptly.

"Ah, yes. So Mr. Jürgen, what did you want to talk about?" Kimmiko starts to fiddle with the cord of her headphones.

"It's about the Literature club. I wanted to know what exactly you were planning to doing in it. It sounds interesting."

Still looking at the poster and fumbling with her headphones' cord, Kimmiko answers, "I was just proposing that in the club, we take modern songs and compare their themes to those found in important literary works. I thought that by doing this the club could promote the relevancy of literature."

Robert nods, "That's a rather interesting idea. Well, I was just asking because I was interested in supporting."

Kimmiko looks at him excitedly and says loudly, "REALLY?"

She then covers her mouth. Her hands start to sweat against her burning cheeks. Her eyes quickly find their way to the poster again as Robert stares at her with a confused look.

"You can count on me to help promote the idea," he says after clearing his throat, and starts to walk away, "I'll see you French class."

"Alright, see you then," Kimmiko waves goodbye as he turns the corner. That was something different for her. Usually she and her classmate don't interact that much. It's a pleasant surprise that he's interested in joining the club. He's a little intimidating with such a dry and straight forward attitude. Since he seemed this way, she surprised he didn't get angry at her for forgetting he existed….she mentally slaps herself again. She has to remember to apologize to him when she sees him later today. Another mental slap attack! She has to get to class! She situates her headphones and maximizes the volume to drown out anyone else calling out to her in the halls.

* * *

2nd Period, St. Anna's:

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" Takaiyu mutters her daily mantra about gym class. Sister McManus always lets P.E. out late, and now Takaiyu has to sprint down the outer corridors towards Hall B to get to Algebra on time. The sun was shining way too brightly and making it hard to keep looking straight ahead. What an inconvenience! She drops her head so she can see as she continues to run towards her class. As she turns a corner, she hears something in the distance that sounds like tires screeching. There it is again behind her! She turns around and doesn't see anything.

Then in a flash, something like a rocket flies by. Takaiyu catches a glimpse of it. In the sunlight, it looks like a golden lightening blot shooting past her kicking up dust in its wake and blowing Takaiyu over like tumbleweed.

Takaiyu stumbles back a few steps in shock before she finally yells out, "WHAT THE HELL!" as she coughs and waves her hand rapidly to swat the dust away. She then frantically starts running her legs ragged and continues coughing all the way to class. Another tardy and she'd be sent to detention again! Or even worse…..**extra homework**. She wouldn't be able to take the punishment. In fact, she's not going to take it! She looks at her watch and then starts to run faster, she going to barely make it. But she is going to be on time! She'll kick down the door if she has to! She rounds the final corner and sees her classroom. She grabs the door handle and slams the door open as the clock tower bells ring signaling the start of class.

_! _She shouts in her head and imagines herself in a triumphant pose of victory. A wave of satisfaction and relief pours over her. She made it! She doesn't have to go to detention! Then she hears a familiar voice saying, "Hey, Takaiyu, what happened to you? Get stuck in a typhoon?"

Takaiyu furiously looks around and sees Dynasty sitting in a desk in the corner with a smirk on her face.

"Why'd say that?" Takaiyu asks pouting.

Dynasty shakes her head, "Alright then keep your hair looking like a bird's home. By the way, your pose needs more…power."

"Eh?" Takaiyu looks at her stance and realizes that she doing just what she imagined. Her finger is pointed triumphantly in the air as she leans forward on one leg while the other is kicked back as if to say with much gusto 'look at what I'm pointing at'!

"EEHHHHhhhhhh!" Takaiyu jumps back and grabs her head. Then she feels her hair sticking up as if a statically charged balloon is being held above her. She rubs her hands over her head frantically before sitting down next to Dynasty.

Always, Takaiyu always ends up embarrassing herself like this! A mummer of snickers and giggles floats about as she feels her shoulders rise up. Soon however, Father Lazarus walks in with his cane and a bandage over his nose. Per the norm, he shouts, "ATTENTION STUDENTS!"

He's always knows the way to quickly shut a class up, but he's not that interesting once he starts teaching. He voice sounds as if he's snoring when he talks especially now since his nose is broken. She looks over at Dynasty who's glazed over eyes focus on some point through the window. During homeroom Takaiyu heard about the incident. She doesn't know Dynasty that well, but it worries her somewhat that she would snap like that. On the other hand, Dynasty has some giant _huevos. _ Fear should be the correct response, but all that the episode conjures up is admiration.

As class drones on with Father Lazarus's nasally voice leading half the class to dreamland, she lets her mind wonder. What was that mysterious golden storm? Maybe it was a Pokémon! No…..no….that's just wishful thinking, but it could be an animal. Pretty big for an animal though….

"Ms. Kinomiya."

She looks up sharply and sees Father Lazarus waving a sheet of red and white paper in front of her. She takes it from his shaking hands and nonchalantly looks over it. Hmmm…..right, right, wrong, wrong…..wrong….right?...half right…wrong-ish? Her eyes fall on the large red sixty three scrawled on the top of her paper….before her head falls on the desk. No improvement from last year? She scratches her head while moaning to herself. The long road ahead of her continues to get longer while she always seems to trip over every little crack and pebble. Maybe this year won't be a good one after all.

* * *

4th Period, Ruther's:

"Takao Kinomiya, please come to the principal's office!"

Max looks over at Takao's desk and sees him knocked out cold drooling on it. He sighs lightly and smiles to himself as he punches Takao in the arm. It's the only sure way to wake him up.

"Huh! Hey, Max, why did ya punch my arm?"

Max just smiles, "They called you to the office you know?"

"Really?" His face is drawn in such a weird way that Max has to hold back a laugh, "Did they say why?"

Max shakes his head while holding his laughter. Takao gets up, waves to Max, and leaves the classroom. Max scratches his head while wondering what they called Takao in for. He hadn't done anything particularly horrible lately. After using up all of his monthly allotted meals points in about two weeks and breaking a few of the fencing swords trying to use them for kendo, what else could Takao do?

"Mr. Mizuhara!"

He sits up straight, "Yes?"

"Please summarize what kind of society existed during the B.C.E. era."

After 4th Period:

Soon World History is over, and he's free from school for just a little over an hour for lunch. He can meet up with all of his friends and talk about what ever business has occurred during the day. Usually it's about something that Takao did, but nowadays, the talk is all about the administration. The rumor going around school is that St. Anna's and Ruther's will be merging in the near future. Some girls, like his cousin Kimmiko, take college credit courses at Ruther's and there is the gymnasium that both schools use. However, the schools have remained separate for years. The trouble that he sees with the merger rumors is the ambiguity of how everything is going to happen. A quick merger would cause a lot of complaints while a slow merger would yield the same results. His question is how the schools are going to handle the whole situation if the merger is happening at all. Also, how will classes be conducted? Will all the buildings be used jointly or rather more jointly then currently? Or is it just going to be in name only?

"Good afternoon, Max."

Max removes himself from his thoughts, looks to his right, and sees his friend, Robert, "Oh, hey. Going to lunch?"

Robert shakes his head, "I'm going over to St. Anna's for an appointment with their principal and to meet a friend for lunch."

"A girl friend?" Max smirks at Robert.

"Well, no. I'm planning to endorse the school's plan to merge with Ruther's after I meet with her," in nervous habit, Robert adjusts his tie, "I think it would be nice to have an open association with the girls' school. It would make things a lot easier as far as the costs for school upkeep and tuition. I did some independent research on the numbers and found out some very interesting things."

"Well, whatever decision you make, Mr. President, I'll back you up!" Max pats Robert on the back and then asks, "And by the way, do you know why they called Takao to the office?"

Robert sighs holding the bridge of his nose, "I don't know why you even associate yourself with that uncouth little boy. Takao, to make a long story short, has a relative that goes to St. Anna so our administration's trying to make negotiations with the school to see if these two relatives can attend school together. The idea is to see if there are more different gendered relatives that can be found so that they can be paired together to go to school. Hopefully if that works out well, the merger will go on as planned."

"That's actually a great plan!" Max snaps his fingers, "Maybe I can get involved, too. I have a cousin that goes to St. Anna's!"

Robert's looks surprised, "Really? I didn't know that. I hope you can be part of the program as well. It'd be nice if I knew there was someone I trusted in it. It'd make things easier for me to keep watch over the others participating. Anyway, I don't want to be late. I'll have dinner with you tonight so try to keep your schedule open."

"Alright, talk to you later," Max waves as Robert walks away. This is awesome! Even though his cousin lives so close to him, he's been too busy to go and see her. Taking out his phone, he decides to text her about the program hoping that she'll think it's a good idea. After sending the text, he walks towards the lunch room hoping that he finds someone to sit with. He enters the large room with long bench tables filling it and looks around for a friend to eat with. He glances over at the corner of the room and spies that quiet exchange student. His long black bangs cover his face as he eats slowly. Max has talked to him once or twice, but he's never seen him at lunch before. He looks so sad sitting by himself; _Why_ _not just go and sit with him?_ He thinks as he gets some food.

"Hey! What are you up to, Rei?" Max says as he sits across the table from the other boy.

"Oh!" Rei looks up suddenly from his bowl of clam chowder, "Hello, Mizuhara."

"Don't be so formal with me! Just call me Max. Anyway, how have you been lately?"

Rei smiles lightly, "I am doing well. I've been studying really hard. I'm having trouble with my math."

Max starts to chomp on his food, "Really? If you want some help you can ask me. I'm pretty well versed in the mathematical ways."

Rei chuckles a little, "Thank you. I would appreciate your help."

"No problem!" Max waves his hand before taking a large gulp of water, "How are you today?"

"I am doing okay. How about…."

"WOULD THE FOLLOWING STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE: REI KON, KAI HIWATARI, AND MAX MIZUHARA. PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

Max feels the eyes of everyone in the dining hall focus on him and Rei. Looking at Rei, he sheepishly grins, "Well, shall we go?"

* * *

_At another time, would it have happened the same way as it did before? Would we have all met at such a coherent crossroads? I like to think that we would have found each other and opened the windows to a fragrant new beginning even if this didn't pull us together. Besides, I and he were drawn together like opposite poles of a magnet. _


	3. Laundry! Bleach! Retro Ch1

This for Takaiyu. If you want to read, Please do! It's sort a quick though. Everything should be sorted out by the 2nd chapter so just keep reading and please review! I beg to much... Monkeys and Penguins are SWEET! Preps and Lesbos are abundant! There aren't enough yams! I hope you enjoy this nu editions of of Hyper Force Porductions!

Running through the courtyard of St.Maridith's Catholic High School for girls, Takaiyu runs to her final class period of the day. The bell had other plans in mind. By the time she got to her class room, attendance had already been taken.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Takaiyu yells out of breath.

The teacher takes a ruler and hits Takaiyu on her backside, "That's no excuse! Go the office right now!" The rest of the girls giggle and gossip about her. Takaiyu was glad to be out of that stuffy class room, being in a room with lesbians and preps wasn't her thing. A cheerleader walks down the hall, practicing her routine. Which was waving her hands and acting like she could dance. The cheerleader raises her hands to do a jump and accidentally hits Takaiyu in the face.

"Like, OMG! I'm like so sorry!"

Takaiyu looks at the cheerleader then goes to punch her.

"No! Do you know how much this face costs?"

Takaiyu lowers her hand and starts to walk away. The cheerleader is left in the hallway traumatized about losing her million dollar face, that cost a million dollars. When Takaiyu reaches the office, she sees her friends. Kimmiko's filing papers as part of her 2 week punishment for blowing up all of the bathroom except for one which is constantly backed up, Dynasty for beating up a teacher, and Miyu for saying 'holy shit, holy cow, and holy mother of meatballs'.

"Hey, Takaiyu! Whacha do now?" Miyu looks up from reading a book about the holiness of the word holy.

"Nothing I was just late to class." Takaiyu takes a seat by Dynasty who is reading a book about respecting others.

"This stupid book is garbage!" Dynasty throws the book at the plexi-glass window.

"Just calm down you guys. I'm the one who got in the most trouble for blowing up toilets." Kimmiko puts her hair back up in her classic bun and continues to file the paper work. As she shuffles through the papers on the desk, she sees an order form for fireworks. A small smile slides over her face.

Soon a fat nun with a mole on her cheek, who was the principal(not the mole, the nun), comes out of her office, "All of you, in, now!" They all give each other looks as they walk into the office and sit down in the chairs set up for them. The principal takes out four folders and reads them, "Takaiyu Kinomiya. Aged 14. Grades: Mediocre. Previous offenses: Always tardy to class. Never has homework. Constant cursing. Started many food fights. Constant absences from class. Conspiring to blow up principal's office, start a karate team illegally, and made unethical changes to dorms.Has Outstanding grades in creative thinking courses.Defacing of statues like the following: Painting mustaches, thick eyebrows, glasses, extra eyes, and buck teeth. Has an attitude." Takaiyu shrugs.

"Dynasty Kon. Aged 14. Grades: Mediocre. Previous Offences: The beating of teachers, students, janitors, groundskeepers, secretaries, cafeteria workers, assistant principal, and principal. Constant cursing. Constant absences from class. Conspiring to blow up principal's office, start a karate team illegally, and made unethical changes to dorms. Plays soccer. Has an attitude and little respect for others"

"How's your leg?" Dynasty points to the principal's leg.

"It's better than when you first broke it." The principal grabs the third folder, "Kimmiko Anderson. Aged: 14."

"An' a half!"

"And a half. Grades: Outstanding. Previous offences: Blowing up school laboratory testing dangerous explosive materials. Causing twenty two of the washrooms to explode. Experimenting on worms, inducting them to eat human flesh. Breaking twenty pole volt sticks, thirty javelins, and one hundred and sixty nine…"

"178."

"One hundred and seventy eight windows. Caused absences of two chemistry teachers. Constant absences from class. Conspiring to blow up principal's office, start a karate team illegally, and made unethical changes to dorms. Outstanding grades in chemistry, science, and art. Plays basketball."

Jillian has her headphones in her ears, while quietly singing 'Suki Mami Mai Tai'.

"Miyu Hiwatari. Aged 14. Grades: Satisfactory. Previous Offences: Constant cursing. Conspiring to blow up principal's office, start a karate team illegally, and made unethical changes to dorms. Always speaks out of turn."

"This isn't kindergarten!" Miyu folds her arms.

"Well I think that gives you an idea of your punishment. Your punishment will be taking Spanish 1 with Sister Hallmark."

"No! Not Ms. Hallmark! She gives us homework like it's a gift card!" Takaiyu stands up and hits the desk.

"Now, now." The principal shakes her finger at Takaiyu, "If you do good in this class, I'll forget that you tried to blow up my office."

Later that day everybody's hanging out in Miyu's room.

"What's cooking, Miyu?" Kimmiko taste what's in a pot on Miyu's stove.

"That's my laundry."

Kimmiko quickly runs to the bathroom.

"Here you guys!" Miyu sets the table with a delicious meals.

After a while, Kimmiko comes back out, "Sweet! Yams and marshmallows!" She quickly grabs a plate and starts to pig out, "Ya know tha tere was a ifmation bout invamt bos comn to tha schoo."

Everyone stares at her like she's crazy, "Nani!"

"Here." Kimmiko holds out a piece of paper towards them.

They all look at it. "So what's this about ?" Takaiyu reads the paper, "What the funk is this? It's a letter from the superintendent. It's to see if the school will except boys!"

Miyu and Dynasty stop what there doing and looks at Takaiyu.

"Say that one more time. Slower, please." Miyu looks at.

"The letters about excepting boys at this school!"

Kimmiko holds out her plate, "Mo please!"

Weeeellll. Yes, I know I can't type and what does this have to do with beyblade. You'll see... hee hee hee. Evil Pengiuns Rule!


	4. When we first met Retro Ch 2

-1Tee hee hee. Hi people! I don't have time to type up a whole new chapter until I have an A in Geometry! I'm in high school. YAY! And I'm already have a crush on a boy…. That was unnecessary. Anyway My mom took my manga and laptop away so I'm sneaking on the computer. Shhh! Don't tell! Any way here's a short filler chapter. Well maybe a long one…

How We All Met!

It's the first day of school at St.Maridith's Catholic High School for girls. The halls were full of girls, talking and talking and talking and ….. Do I really have to finish the sentence. One girl in a big sweatshirt seems to have trouble with her locker though.

"You… stupid…piece… of junk! I'm going to…. Ahhh!" The girl's locker finally opens causing her to fall backwards and her locker to hit the person next to it. As everyone laughs at the girl who's locker is screwed up, the girl who got hit slowly gets up and looks at the girl on the ground.

"Your locker hit me. What's your name?"

"Who me?"

"Yes! You!"

"Oh! He he. I'm Kimmiko. What's you name?"

"Dynasty, and you have 5 seconds before I pound you into microscopic dust. 1.."

"What did I did I do? Hey did you.."

"5!"

Somewhere in the courtyard…

A girl with long brown hair stands on a stool draw faces on the statues with a permanent marker.

"Let's see. Hmm. A mustaches seems to be the best." She draws a mustache on St. Andrew's face. Then she sees some one in a sweatshirt with some one chasing her.

"Nani?"

The girl in the sweatshirt hides behind her and shivers. The other girl with blond hair runs up to her.

"Move out of the way! She's my next victim!"

"I said I was sorry. I just have bad luck with lockers."

"And you have bad luck with me, too!" The girl with the blond hair goes to punch the girl in the sweatshirt, but the girl with the long hair steps in front of her.

"Just hold on a minute. What the hell happened?"

A couple minutes later after they both yell cough cough my bad, tell their part of the story, the girl with the long hair decides what to do.

"Just leave it alone. It was an accident, God. By the way, I'm Takaiyu."

"Yay! We're going to be friends!" The girl in the sweatshirt hugs Takaiyu and the girl with blond hair, "My name is Kimmiko Hanako Jillian Briana Anderson, but you can just call me Kimmiko!"

"Uh yeah. I'm Dynasty."

They decide to hang out for a little while in the cafeteria and talk about things they like to do. Takaiyu and Dynasty don't talk that much though. "And I like sugar. Lots of sugar even though my doctor says I can't have any cause I'm naturally hyper, but I do anyway and I like to blow up stuff. Yeah! I love explosions! And chocolate! Lots of chocolate! So, what do you guys like to do." Kimmiko looks at them with a hyper look in her eyes.

"Uh yeah," Dynasty backs up her chair a little, "I like extreme sports like snowboarding and stuff. And I like to beat up people."

Takaiyu looks at Kimmiko who seems a little jitter and shakes her head, "You've had to much sugar. And anyway I like to draw and write stories."

All of a sudden a girl with a plate of cinnamon rolls comes walks by, and Kimmiko's eyes get really big. "Cinnamon Rolls!" Kimmiko jumps up and runs after the girl with the cinnamon rolls, "Wait!" the girl turns around, "Qué" Well…. Do you really want to know what happened ? Do you? Do you? DO YOU? … Okay! Kimmiko runs into the girl with the cinnamon rolls. "Geez! You're really uncoordinated!" The girl stands up and hands Kimmiko the cinnamon rolls, "Here you can have them." Takaiyu and Dynasty come running up, "Sorry about that we thought about get her a leash, but we just met her." Dynasty pats Kimmiko on the head. The girl who had cinnamon rolls gets up and dust herself off, "Oh well. I guess that's how hyper act. I was just about to head back to my room in the really old dorm." Kimmiko jumps up, "Hey that's where I'm staying too!" "That's unfortunate because that's where I am too." Dynasty shakes her head, "I'm stuck with all of you. The only way this could be worse is if my brother, Ray was here." Takaiyu looks at Dynasty "Come on now it won't be so bad I'm there too! At least I'm sane" "Hey!" The girl who had the cinnamon rolls yells, "I'm not insane! But I do have a cousin that is. By the way I'm Miyu." "Sweet!" Kimmiko gets up and hugs everybody, "We're going to be best friends, right?"

Hee hee! I have to go now! Bye Bye! I love you all! I'm just hyper… Yokotomoto, You rock!


	5. Hugs and Punches Retro Ch 3

-1When monkeys fly! I'm supposed to be doing my geometry home work. So shhhh! Don't say a word or no more story for you. Me say it's time for Chaptie 3! Here we go! The question is finally answered! What does this have to do with explosions or Beyblade? Hee hee hee! I'm a semi Genius! …I have a C in stupid Geometry. Oh well, Here's me 3rd Chaptie!

Hugs and Punches

_Flash back(tee hee hee) Back at school, Kimmiko forges the principal's signature on the supernatant's letter, "You know the letter asks if the school has any selections for the boys coming to the school." _

"_I wonder who would want to come to a school full of girls." Takaiyu looks out the window. Dynasty hits her head on the table, "What stupid boy would come to a school where girls would strip for $2!" "My cousin, Takao, would!" Takaiyu stands up. Everyone stares at her. "What? He would." Kimmiko ponders for a little bit then says, "I don't think my dear cousin, Maxy wouldn't mind. He'd probably like it. Not the stripping part." Miyu, whose washing the pan of yams out absentmindedly says, "Kai would care, but Grandfather would probably make him come." Everyone else looks at Dynasty who still has her head on the table. "Fine. I'll invite my stupid brother." Well without going through the whole process, here's what happened. They sent the letter, got yelled at by the principal, got 4 weeks detention, had the clean up the locker room and take Spanish 2 with Mrs. Hallmark. Now to the fun part!_

In the airport's east section….

Takaiyu runs down the intricate halls to get to the terminal where her cousin is supposed to be. She runs all the way to the end of the hall and reads the sign.

"What the hell! Terminal A-56 is the other way! GAH!" She quickly turns around and starts to run, but she runs into someone. "Ow. My bad. I didn't see you." Takaiyu opens her eyes and sees a boy with gray and blue hair with crimson eyes looking down at her. They stare at each other speechless for a little bit then the boy holds his hand out to Takaiyu. She looks surprised for a second then takes his hand (normally I'd put something like that **in bold**, but now's not the right time to make Takaiyu kill me. GOING ON!) Before she can say thank you, he walks away.

Somewhere in the what's it now ummm….north! Yeah!….

Kimmiko waits in the terminal for her cousin to come. It wasn't every day she saw her family. It used to be, but that was a long time ago, before the accident. She dismisses the last thought from her mind and start to look through the people coming out, but she gets bored and instead starts yelling, "MAXY! HEY MAXY!" People stare at her as she's yell. She looks at them the shrinks back into the corner, her favorite place to hide. While she walking backwards, she runs into someone knocking them over with all there stuff. "Oops. I'm sorry! I have a bad luck curse on me."

"You act like I don't know."

"What? Why you jerk! I was aplogi…. Maxy!" Kimmiko helps her cousin up and hugs him 'til he chokes.

"I'm…glad… to see you. Now….can you please…let me go?"

Somewhere in the west section…

Dynasty could care less about her brother coming. Knowing him he'd probably ask her a whole bunch of questions. She just want to go back to the school and shred on some teachers cars. Maybe help Kimmiko blow up some preppy girls room. Yeah! They could blow up that prep named Hilary's room! Yeah! She'd love to see it be blown into little itty bitty pieces! Then some one taps her on her back. "Ahhh! You jerk!" Dynasty punches who ever' s behind her. She looks at who's on the ground and starts to laugh like an idiot.

"You tard! God, I told you not to sneak up on me like that. God, you stupid, Ray!" Ray gets up, "Thanks for the warm welcome."

Somewhere where I don't give a crap…..

"Kai! Hey Kai! Where are you!" Miyu looks for her cousin, "Hey this isn't funny!" Then she sees a group of girls yelling and screaming about some guy. Some of them where stripping, which made Miyu want to hurl. Then she remembers that her cousin is a girl magnet, "Kai… are you in there!"

"What do you think?" Miyu runs over to the hot blooded mob and pulls her cousin out and runs like the wind. "So, do like it here?"

"…What kind of question is that?"

"I just wanted to know."

Okay. Not all the questions were answered, but was it funny? Any way, this is for Takaiyu, Kai is Miyu's cousin for now. It's part of a plot twist that I just ruined for the rest of the people. If you're not Takaiyu, Don't read that first part…. That was worthless. Any way R&R for me people!


	6. When Food Flies Retro Ch 4

Me bored and hate homophones and my bad typing skills. There might be a change of POV. Just so you know. Here's Chaptie 4! It's toe 2 alley ran doom! Oh yeah! Thank you Sakura- Moonlight!

When Food Flies

Dynasty and Ray walk towards the food court. "God, Ray! I don't know why people stare at you maybe it's because your Chinese!"

"But that doesn't explain why all the girls that walk past me look at me weird!" Ray scratches his head as a girl looks at him.

"Just ignore them! Half of them are whores!"

"Are you serious?"

"No fucking duh! Now shut up!"

Soon they reach the food court where they see Kimmiko and her cousin, Max. They were playing some kind of card game.

"Hey Kimmiko! Whasup!" Dynasty sits down at the table.

"Nothing just wuppin' Max at blackjack. You want in?"

"Sure why not?"

Kimmiko deals Dynasty in, "So that's you brother?" Kimmiko points to Ray.

"Sadly, yes. Why?"

" 'Cause he looks nothing like you. He looks like a cat."

"Hey Kimmiko, right." Ray taps Kimmiko on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? On the way here I hear it was 97°."

" Cuz."

"….Okay."

"Yes I finally won!" Max jumps out of his seat.

Kimmiko hits the table, "Damn! I owe you 20 bucks!"

Soon they see Takaiyu with a slightly chubby(More like slightly whale sized) blue haired with a baseball cap. He excitedly looks around and starts yelling in Japanese.

"…. Who's that?" Dynasty stares at the chubby boy.

Kimmiko grabs her camera, "Shamu escaped from Sea World!"

Max spits out his drink and starts laughing like an idiot.

Ray looks around, "Who's Shamu?

Takaiyu walks up to them as Kimmiko takes pictures of her cousin, "Hey. You'd think he'd be full after 1000 bags of airplane peanuts, but he just won't stop."

"He's worse than me." Kimmiko takes a pic of Takaiyu, "I'm bored. How long before Miyu gets here."

"I'm behind you."

Kimmiko turns around, "Oh hey, Miyu! Where's you cousin?"

"He's over there. By himself. Thinking."

Everyone turns to the right to see Miyu's cousin, Kai.

"He's a vampire!" Kimmiko points and screams.

Max yells, "No! Not a vampire!"

Takaiyu practically faints, "Miyu! **That's** you cousin."

"Don't have a conniption, you guys." Dynasty looks at them.

Then Takaiyu's cousin comes to the table with a KFC variety bucket and three hamburgers, "Hey Takaiyu, can I have twenty more dollars I ran out of money and I want something from Taco Bell."

"Oh yeah… That garbage disposal is my cousin Takao, or Tyson which ever one."

Tyson sits down at the table and in about four seconds he's wiping his mouth off with the sleeve of his jacket, "That was good." He burps then gets up to go get some more.

"I think I'm gonna hurl.." Dynasty covers her mouth.

Kimmiko looks in the KFC bucket, "Hey look! There's a chicken leg left!" She goes to grab it, but someone grabs her hand. Kimmiko looks up to see Tyson holding her hand. Then Takaiyu starts singing, "Takao and Kimmiko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Takaiyu and Dynasty start laughing like crazy people. Tyson blushes slightly as he and Kimmiko hold hands. Kimmiko quickly lets go of his hand and grabs the chicken leg. Max and Miyu give her angry looks, and Ray sits there confused by American culture.

"Hey give me back my chicken!" Tyson grabs the chicken leg.

Kimmiko yells at him, "NO!"

They struggle against each other until Kimmiko's hands slips and she falls back into her chair accidentally kicking the table causing a bowl of mashed potatoes with gravy to pop up and hit Takaiyu in the face.

"Oh shit." Kimmiko looks like she's about to die.

Takaiyu wipes the mashed potatoes off her face. Then she picks up Max's drink and throws it at Kimmiko, but she actually ducks for once in her life and the drink hits Kai. All of a sudden everybody gets really quiet. Kai opens his eyes and looks down at his shirt. Then he looks a the group, "Who threw that?"

Tyson points at Takaiyu, Takaiyu points at Tyson, and Kimmiko points at him too just for the heck of it.

"Hey!" Tyson yells at Kimmiko.

Kai gets up and walks towards Tyson. Everybody in the food court watched quietly. All of a sudden you can hear cowboy western music.

"Turn it off!" Takaiyu hisses at Kimmiko who had taken out a boom box.

"Sorry! God!"

Kai picks up a chicken leg and launches it at Tyson at the speed of a rocket. It's Tyson in the stomach and sends him flying. Everyone turns around to see Tyson in the Taco Bell booth. They Tyson comes back up with a soda pump in his hands.

"HA! Take this you Vampire freak!"

Weelllll…. Me, the author, is lazy like with all things. Me give you summary. Kai chases Tyson around with pointy knife…. Yeah and Tyson scream like little girl…..me thinks that's it…. Me no happy no more me sad. Me says to cheer me up to write more stowies, you must send me sugar and write reviews. Or me cry! Me serious!


	7. It was Tyson Retro Ch 5

Banana: IT'S PEANUT BUTTA JELLEE TIME!

Author: It's what?

Banana: PEANUT BUTTA JELLEE TIME!

Author: It's what?

Banana: PEANUT BUTTA JELLEE TIME!

Author: WHAT?

Banana: PEANUT BUTTA JELLEE TIME! YEAH! WHERE HE AT! WHERE HE AT! WHERE HE AT!

Author: ….. I don't know…stupid dancing banana….

Kiss The Girl!

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and rou….. AHH!Cough, COUGH! CHOKE! SPUTTER! Ta … kaiyu…. I need… to.. Breathe!"

"Then stop singing that song!" Takaiyu chokes her cousin as that take a bus back to the school.

Everybody stares at them, even the people they don't know stare.

'What are you staring at, Huh!" Takaiyu gives them her famous death stare of deathly evil death doom… DOOOMMMM! Then they all get scared and look away. Kimmiko sits in the front staring out the window while her cousin Max "associates" with the person next to him.

"Barney's better than the Teletubbies. Look, the Teletubbies don't even speak a real language."

The four year old sitting across the aisle from him throws his book at Max, "Teletubbies forever!"

Kimmiko shakes her head and turns up the volume on her MP3. Ray looks around on the bus. It was very different than the modes of transportation in his village. He looks back out the window and stares the cars whizzing by every second. He wondered how his sister got used to it. Then he looks at Kimmiko. Everyone else seemed to be wearing summer clothes, but she was wearing a blue stripped sweatshirt with the words 'AAR Syndrome' on the back of it and baggy pants that came down past her shoes. He had no idea what AAR was, but he guessed it wasn't that bad. She was staring out of the window with headphones in her ears. She looked sad even though she had a smile on her face.

In the dark, dark, dark , dark back of the bus….

Kai sits by himself in the back of the bus staring at the inside of his eyelids when he hears someone walk up to him. He opens one eye and sees Takaiyu giving him a small wave, "Why do you always sit by yourself?"

"Cause I want to." Kai closes his eyes again.

Takaiyu sits down by him, "Com'on Tyson's not that bad. He's just…." Takaiyu looks over at Tyson and sees him trying to eat Miyu's sandwich. She starts yelling at him and punches him in the gut.

"Ummmm…. He's different than most people."

"That's not the problem." Kai opens both of his eyes and looks at Takaiyu. She looks at back at him. They look at each other for a while before Tyson comes to the back of the bus and '**_accidentally_**' pushes Kai into Takaiyu causing their lips to meet. Unfortunately, everyone was looking at them. They both quickly separate themselves from each other and start to pound the crap out of Tyson.

At School (No! The horrors!)

They all head towards principle's office to tell her that the boys had arrived, and on the way they give them a tour.

Miyu points over to the left, "That's the Prep girls' dorm.." The pink dorm building has pictures of unicorns and rainbows and boy bands on the side.

"Don't look directly at it or it'll burn." Dynasty informs Max who's staring at.

All of a sudden, Max covers his eyes and runs around saying, "My eyes they burn!"

Dynasty shakes her head, "Told you so."

"And over there is where the known lesbos stay." Miyu points to an ominous gray building.

"That's where all the girls from the Juvenile Delinquent Center go. That's why they have bars on the windows!" Kimmiko points at the windows. Sure enough they have bars on them, and some girls behind them wolf whistling at Takaiyu, Kimmiko, Miyu, and Dynasty. After flicking them off, they all head to an old five story Victorian mansion with a huge backyard with a pool and vegetable garden and a satellite on top of it.

"What is this?" Max looks up at the satellite.

"Oh this is where we stay." Takaiyu says nonchalantly.

"WHAT!" Tyson, Max, and Ray stare at the house as Kai and the girls walk in. They put their stuff in the house and walk towards the main building. Along the way, Girls, Lesbos and Preps alike, stare at the boys. Tyson seemed to be the only who took full advantage of the situation. Many girls wrote their phone numbers down and gave them to him. Some girls whispered in his ear while other voiced their opinions with their bodies, by wear nothing but their underwear. Soon the word got out and they were being chased by a hoard of horny girls! As soon as they reach the office door they move a fining cabinet in of the door.

"Damn these sexy looks of mine!" Tyson runs his hand through his hair.

Takaiyu slaps him, "Damn that big mouth of yours! It's your fault that we're stuck in this fucking office!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The principle comes out off her office with a paddle.

Later in the big, awesome Victorian mansion's game room

As Kimmiko searches through the box of nonsensical items, the rest of them watch TV.

"Let's watch the Food Network!" Tyson jumps in front of the TV.

Dynasty push out of the way(with difficulty), "We're watching MTV!"

"Found it!" Kimmiko jumps in front of the TV. She holds an empty glass milk bottle in the air, "It's time for Truth or dramatic pause Dare!"

…..I need some time to think about the dares so, deep Austrian voice I'll be bhuak!


	8. Me HAVE NO NAME! AHHH! Retro Ch 6

Banana: Com'on everybody, baby, do that conga! (sings the rest of the song)

Author: (Takes out a chainsaw) DIE, YOU TALKING BANANA!

Banana: I love you! You love me! We're one happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me, too!

Author: (Revs up chainsaw) HELL NO!

Banana: We are fighting beavers! (something in Japanese) fighting beavers!

Author: That's it! And it's 'fighting dreamers'!

Author chases Banana around with a chainsaw.

…Yeah… And AAR syndrome is 'Always Acting Retarded' syndrome…. Yeah…

Kiss The Squirrel!

"Muhahhahahah!" Kimmiko laughs evilly as she spins the bottle. It slowly spins to a stop on Miyu.

"Ha! Truth or Dare, Miyu!"

"Uh, Dare?"

"Ha Ha HA! I dare you to make me a sandwich! Cause I'm hungry!"

Everyone stares at Kimmiko likes she's retarded, but they know she is. Her sweatshirt says so!

Miyu gets up and makes Kimmiko a PB and J sandwich, "That was retarded."

Miyu spins the bottle and it lands on Max, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You have to eat Kimmiko's secret special sandwich with her 26-alarm hot sauce."

Kimmiko laughs evilly and goes to the kitchen. Max looks around and sees the girls snickering at him. Then Kimmiko comes back out with a sandwich on peppercorn bread with spicy beef jerky, ten slim jims, hundreds of red chill peppers, an assortment of spicy meats and chesses, and a spicy olive on top.

"I have to eat that?" Max pushes the plate away.

Dynasty takes out a video camera while Kimmiko drenches the sandwich in hot sauce, "Eat all of it!"

Max picks up the sandwich and takes a big bite out of it. He chews it then smiles, "It's not so bad."

He continues to eat the sandwich until it's gone. Kimmiko keeps laughing though., "Just wait…"

A few seconds later, Max's eyes start to water and his face turns red. He tries to look cool, but everyone just laughs at him. Soon her can't contain it any longer! He runs into the kitchen and puts his head under the sink and turns on the facet. Everybody rolls on the ground laughing. Max's comes back with an angry look on his face and spins the bottle and it lands on Dynasty.

"Okay! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…." Max looks around, "Kiss Tyson!"

"HELL NO! I'm not kissing Shamu!"

Takaiyu puts her head in hand, "I have a whale for a cousin. I'd rather have a crab for a cousin."

Tyson points to Kai.

Takaiyu slaps him, "You retard!"

"This is going to be gross…" Dynasty leans forward and kisses Tyson then runs to the bathroom and washes her mouth out. She comes back and spins the bottle and it lands on Kai.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you kiss Ray!"

Takaiyu passes out, Kimmiko looks weird, and Ray wakes up from his nap, "What?" Kai gives Dynasty an 'I'm going to get you for this later' look, "Wake up."

Ray sits up, "What?" Kai quickly kisses Ray and sits back down in his spot.

"What just happened?" Ray rubs his eyes.

Everyone look at Ray like he's retarded.

Kai spins the bottle and it lands on Tyson. Kai laughs evilly as Tyson stares at him, "What? Kai? Why are looking at me like that?"

"I dare you to kiss you ass!"

Tyson looks at Kai weirdly then stands up and starts running in circles trying to kiss his ass. Then he runs into the wall. Everyone's laughing like idiots.

"I guess I'll take his turn." Kai spins the bottle again and it lands on Takaiyu.

"Truth of Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a stupid kindergarteners' song from a TV show."

"(sigh) Fine!." Takaiyu breaks out into the Barney song.

"THE BARNEY SONG!" Max hears Takaiyu singing and starts to sing, too. After Takaiyu sings the 'most wonderful' song, she spins the bottle. All of a sudden Tyson wakes up, "What happened? All I remember is Kai daring me to kiss my ass…"

The bottle stops on Tyson. Takaiyu smile wickedly at Tyson. Tyson scratches his head, "What did I do?"

"Tyson, truth …or dare" (Evil background music)

"Um…. Dare, I guess."

"HA HAHAAAA HA HA Hahaahaaaaha cough, Cough, COUGH! Okay.. I DARE YOU TO GO CATCH A SQUIRREL AND MAKE OUT WITH IT!"

"Wha?"

"Go do it."

Tyson gets up and goes outside. Then he comes back in with a green haired boy, "Does this count?"

"KEVIN!" Ray gets up and yells.

"(Cheap, cheap, cheap) I'm not Kevin! I'm a nut loving squirrel!"

"Let's get this over with! This is live on the internet!" Dynasty connects the wires to the computer.

Tyson looks around then says, "What I'm I supposed to do?"

(You know that little thing in an anime when some one says something dumb and the other characters fall on their faces… yeah.. That happens.)

"YOU RETARD! MAKE OUT WITH THE SQUIRREL!" Takaiyu yells at him.

"…..You mean kiss the squirrel?"

"NO DUH!" Everyone yells simultaneously(BIG word!)

"…Now?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Do I have to?"

Well… The others force Tyson to make out with Ke-I mean the 'squirrel'. Then Kevin started enjoying it. Well…(Too many wells) Me done fo now. Oh yeah if you have any ideas send them to me at mi e-mail address which is on my profile(I need ideas!). ….Yeah me no good at squirrel make out scenes. MONKEYS EAT BANANAS!

Banana: AHHHHHH!


	9. Sorry About Your Desk Retro Ch 7

Author singing : I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!

Banana: AHHHHH! Stop! My brain!

Author: Ha ha ha! You stupid banana!

Banana grabs Ray: Ahhh! I have your crush!

Ray: What hell?

Author: No! Ray, I'll save you!

Ray: …What's with the banana?

… Oh yeah I forgot something… Sister Shigeenbugamier is the name of the principal… yeah…

Sorry About Your Desk

Dynasty hears her alarm clock going off. She quickly hammers down on the button and pulls the covers over her head. Then she realizes that it was warmer than usually was in her room. When she gets up to go change the thermostat, she sees that she outside.

Inside….

Takaiyu meticulously brushes her hair when she hears a scream. She grins evilly then continues to brush her hair.

"WHY AM I OUTSIDE?" Dynasty runs in to the building screaming at the top of her lungs.

In Tyson's room…

As Tyson sleeps soundly in his bed, one of his suitcases starts to move around until it falls over and unlocks. Gasping for air, a boy with glasses and brown hair crashes to the floor.

"Ow! I can't believe Takao forgot about me!" The boy looks around then walks out the door.

Later…(spins around in spiny chair "WEEEEE! Oh uh." Author hits head on desk. "Monkeys ….. Are… EVIL!")

They all walk towards the main building where the office is. On the way they talk about life in general.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING A SWEATSHIRT!" IT'S 101°!" Ray chews Kimmiko out for wearing her 'Monkeys Ate My Brain!' sweatshirt.

"Nag, nag, nag! Does your ass every shut up?" Kimmiko walks ahead of the group to keep away from Tyson's flirting and Ray's nagging.

"Okay! Who put my bed outside!" Dynasty quickly catches up with the group, "Com'on! Who did it?"

Kai and Takaiyu both start laughing. While Dynasty chases Takaiyu (Who wants to mess with Kai?), Tyson catches up with Kimmiko.

"So… I like you sweatshirt."

"Huh? Oh thanks! I made myself."

" You know, I was wondering if maybe you and me could… you know…"

"No! I don't know!"

They both turn around to see Max staring at them with an obviously angry look on his face.

"Step away from the cousin!"

"She can make her own decisions!"

While Tyson and Max fight, Miyu and Ray talk about things in life, like annoying people.

"She going to get heat stroke in that sweatshirt! God!"

"I tell her that all the time. Don't worry. Your not the first." Miyu pats Ray on the back for his valiant efforts.

When they get to the school courtyard they once again have to out run boy-deprived girls, and once again Tyson claimed that he had sexy looks (Cough cough, COUGH! No way. Can believe I said that…)

As they sit in the office, they watch Kimmiko shuffle through many files and papers. She seamed to ignore them as if engulfed by work.

"So why did we come to the principal's office?" Tyson, like a clueless dope-head, asks a dumb question.

"WHAT?" They others stare at him.

Takaiyu, obviously the most ticked off, grabs him by the shirt, "You crack head! Don't you remember what happened yesterday!"

_Flashback(WEEEEEE! Takaiyu: Shut up!)_

_After Takaiyu gets hit on her backside twenty times, they principal lays down the law._

"_I don't want any of you sharing a room. I don't want any sex on my campus!"_

_While Tyson and Max laugh it up, Miyu raises her hand to object, "I get where your coming from, Sister Shigeenbugamier, but what about the other girls that are lesbians are having sex as we speak?"_

"_I don't care about them! They've gone to far! They can not be redeemed, but you on the other hand, I suspect are all virgins so your innocence is still preserved."(Anime fall!) _

_As soon as they recover, Takaiyu starts one of her usual rants, "YOU ARE CRAZY! Do you know that! What the **hell**_ _is your problem! There are boys in this room! Are you as blind as you are ugly!" _

_Sister Shigeenbugamier stands up, "WELL I HAVE NEVER!"_

"_Damn straight!" Takaiyu flicks off Sister Shigeenbugamier._

_End Flashback!_

Tyson hits himself on the head, "God! How can I forget that!" Tyson laughs like an idiot.

"You may come in." The principal opens the door to her office. They all look at each other skeptically before walking into her office. She stiffly sits down at her desk and takes out four files.

"Kai Hiwatari, nothings in your permanent record. Please fill out this questioner for me." She hands Kai a piece of paper.

"Raymond Kon, no previous record either, same thing." While Ray proceeds to fill out the piece of paper, Sister Shigeenbugamier grabs another file, "Max Tate, how in the world can you be Kimmiko's cousin!"

Kimmiko gets and angry look on her face, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I'm just stating…."

"DON'T STATE ANYTHING!" Kimmiko stares down the principal with one of her rare looks.

"Um.. Well… not much on you, Max. Just grab a paper from the pile. Same thing with you Mr. Kinomiya."

After Max grabs a piece of paper, Tyson walks up to the desk and (I can't resist!) trips over his shoe lace.

He lands with a big thud on the principal's desk then his overbearing weight breaks the desk.

Tyson looks up at Sister Shigeenbugamier, "Eh hee hee, Sorry?"

"OUT! OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU URCHINS!" Sister Shigeenbugamier chases them out of the office.

After they run around the corner Dynasty remarks, "Well, that went well."

….Monkeys! I alkhdhgfahhafjdkj. I'm too hyper to stand it… sorry…


	10. It sucks Retro Ch 8

Author and Banana listen to Ryuusei.

Banana: I love this song!!

Author: I do to!!!

They both start singing as Ray stares at them like they're crazy.

Ray: What's wrong with you?

Dodge, Dip, Dive, Duck, and Dodge!!

After that little fiasco, they all spit up to go to their homerooms. Kimmiko and Miyu were usually by themselves in the class room at this time, but Kai had accompanied them. Kimmiko relocated herself close to the rays of sunshine flowing through the window and put a garlic necklace on. Kai sat in the dark corner of the room and went back to sleep. Miyu would of joined Kimmiko, but the overwhelming smell of garlic was enough to keep anyone away.

In the next homeroom over, Takaiyu and Dynasty chat about how to get rid of the deadweights before lunch while Tyson and Ray are surrounded by horny girls. (Wow. What's different?) Tyson milks the situation while Ray avoids the whole thing by pretending to be asleep. Dynasty suggests that they ditch them and skip homeroom, but Takaiyu remarks, "Naw. If we leave, it'll be like Girls Gone Wild."

Unfortunately for Max he gets stuck in a room with lesbians. They all stare at him. Nobody in that room had on a girls uniform (AND I REPEAT) Nobody….. (Poor Maxy.. We knew him well…)

Soon the bell rings for first period, which they all happen to have together. They chat idly as they walk towards gym class.

Ray yawns and stretches his arms, "God, what's wrong with those girls?"

"There's nothing wrong with them! They're goddesses!" Tyson catches up to him, "Good bye, my beauties!!" Tyson waves good bye to the five groupies behind him. He has some lip gloss on his face.

"Tyson, you have something on your face." Ray points to Tyson's right cheek.

Tyson wipes his face, making it worse, "Did I get it?"

"….You sure did."

"I can't stay in that room!! They all stare at me like I'm their worst enemy!!" Max complains to his cousin.

Kimmiko puts her hands behind her head , "Sorry can't get you out of this one, and besides, you are."

"Ewww!! What is that smell!!"

"There's a vampire around. You can never be to safe!" Kimmiko holds up her garlic necklace.

They walk into the gym to see a robust figure of female with a strong Scottish accent issuing orders to the others they walk in, "I TOLD YA NO EXTREMLY SHORT SKIRTS!! Oh hey, my favorite students !!" She gives a wave to the four girls.

"That's the coolest teacher ever, Sister McManus!!" Kimmiko skips towards the locker room.

"Did she have crack for breakfast?" Kai finally says something.

Miyu shrugs her shoulders "Who knows?"

Takaiyu walks over to Kai and pokes him on the face, "Why do you wear face paint?"

Kai looks at her then Tyson, who's just walking, trips on his shoe lace ,again, and falls on Kai.(little sweat drop thing!)

"HEY!! I DON'T WHAT ANY OF THAT IN MY GYM!!" Sister McManus runs over.

Later(After Kai recovers for being squished by Shamu)…

"Alright, you maggots!! It's time to play the best game in the whole entire world!"

"Dodge ball!!" Kimmiko jumps up and yells.

"That's right! The sport of kings! Dodge ball!!"

Sister McManus splits up class into two teams. Max, Kimmiko, Dynasty, and Tyson on the first team, and Takaiyu, Ray, Miyu, and Kai on the other.

Hilary, who was on the first team, walks up to Tyson, "Hey! Tyson! What are you… AHHH!!"

A ball hits Hilary in the face, "Oops, sorry." Miyu sticks her tongue out at Hilary.

"Alright! Standard rules apply! Ready!!"

Ray looks around nervously, "Wait! I don't know how to play this!"

"Set!"

"Just try not to get hit!" Miyu yells back at him.

"GO!!"

"What? OW!!" Ray gets hit in the head by a red rubber ball.

Kimmiko, who is actually a good dodger when it comes to sports, dodges most of what's thrown at her. Except when Kai throws a ball at her. It hits her in the gut knocking her back to the wall. Max runs up to his cousin, "Oh My God! Are you okay!?"

Kimmiko sits up, "I.. can't…breath…"

Kimmiko did catch the ball though so Kai was out. He gave her an evil glare before sitting down.

Takaiyu throws a ball at Hilary, who was trying to talk to Tyson, and it hits her in the face.

"Bulls eye!!"

Eventually, it's only Max and Dynasty left. It's a standstill. They stare at each then take action. Dynasty throws a ball at Max, but he dodges and the ball hit's the storage closet and it opens to reveal a brown haired boy and a red headed girl making out.

… hi peoples!! I'm going to switch format for your benefit

All: …..

Then they start panicking….

Takaiyu: What the beep, beep, beep, beep!!! GOOD LORD!! BEEP, BEEP!

Kimmiko: That's a lot of beeps….

Max: My eyes!!!! Burn!!

Kai: (throwing up in trash can)

Ray: …. What's going on?

Dynasty: chokes on spit and passes out

Miyu:In 10 minute coma

Tyson: ….. I'm hungry….

Yeah back to regular format

The two glasses wearing people look up to see totally chaos and mayhem before them

"Uh oh, um Kenny?" The red haired girl looks at Kenny nervously.

"Yeah, Emily?" Kenny hurriedly puts his shirt back on.

"I think we've been found out."

Lame Chaptie I know.. Just give me some time….


	11. That poor Twinkie! Retro Ch 9

-1I'm back w/ my 10th Chaptie!! I will do my best to make it as awesome as it possibly can be!! My mom recently (which means 5 months ago) put a password and the computer and made stricter rules for computer use for me! (I've been so bored) And she took away my laptop! (GAH!!) So this may be it until I find some other way to type up new chapters.

So what are our fav badass kids up to now, nothing much but skippin' school!!

"So anyway, where the hell are we going? I want to get out of school and do something other than watch girls think Takao is ,dare I say, sexy." Takaiyu shudders at the thought of her said cousin being as one might think, sexy. Takao slightly annoyed by this remark quietly mumbles, "At least I attract the opposite sex."

Unfortunately for him, he ain't good at whispering so unlike he planned everyone heard. And this my dear readers bought the wrath of Takaiyu down upon him like a whale on a Volvo bug.

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU INSULATE PIG!! GAAAAHHHH!!!" Takaiyu yells to the heavens while pounding Takao's head into the ground. After this display of family affections, Takao gets up and starts upon the painful task of removing the small pieces of gravel stuck in his face, scornfully mumbling. While he goes about that, the others think about places to go and things to do on a Monday morning in August.

"The mall?" Miyu suggests with a small undertone of question.

"Skate park." Dynasty comments.

"Let's go back to bed!" Takao wails while digging in his ear for rocks.

" NO!" Takaiyu knocks him over the head with her fist.

"SEA WORLD! SEA WORLD! SEA WORLD!" Max excitedly exclaims.

"Shut up!" Kai commands from his leaning position on a lamp post.

Max quickly runs behind his cousin for protection and pushes her forward. Kimmiko sighs, rolls her eyes, and asks her friends, "How's Sea World to y'all?"

A mix of 'sures', 'why nots', and 'whatevers' answer her. So with the destination decided, they head back to their dorm for a change of clothes. Takaiyu decides to be plain today and go with the black shorts and a red top depicting a penguin with horns and a pitchfork. Dynasty digs up a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt from her pile of clean clothes that lay next to her pile of dirty clothes. Miyu wears a black blouse with regular jeans, just to be on the safe side. Kimmiko slips on a blue stripped shirt and her baggy jeans with her wallet in her back pocket connected to a chain. Takao grabs a pair of jeans shorts from his luggage and notices that is was already open. He didn't remember opening his suitcase. Ray selectively chooses a pair of fairly old worn jeans and a faded gray shirt. Kai quickly throws on some black jeans and a shirt with a phoenix on it. Max decides to wear his 'Save the Turtles' shirt and light blue jeans. They all gather together one by one by the door of the dorm. The last to arrive was Kimmiko. As she came down the stairs with a pair of headphones stuck in her ear, she seeming repeats what she hears through the headphones which is: "Oh My God! Becky, look at her butt! It is so big! Tsk! She looks like one of those rap guy's girlfriends."

And at this performance they all stare at her like she was crazy, but she wasn't done yet.

"I like big butts, and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny that when a girl walks with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung!" echoes through the halls of the dorm as Kimmiko walks down the stairs singing the lyrics to Sir Mixalot's hit song. They all stare at her as she dance out of the door and towards the bus stop

Later after they all catch the bus that goes to Sea World. Kai reluctantly is dragged on by Miyu who tries to persuade him, "C'mon Kai!! It'll be fun!"

"Martial arts are fun. Whales are stupid." Kai replies firmly standing his ground.

Takaiyu, over hearing this comment, yells, "Hey Takao! Kai called you stupid!!!"

Takao, who is eating a Twinkie, swiftly turns his head and yells, "Tell him that his stupid , too!"

Then out of nowhere, with the blinding speed of a blue hedgehog, Kai karate chops Takao on the head casing him to spit out his Twinkie and start coughing. Kai walks to the back of the bus quietly as if nothing happened and takes his seat.

"I'm so sorry, Takao!" Miyu quickly apologizes for Kai, "Kai's just a little upset about having to go to Sea World."

Takao rubs his head and replies, "Well he didn't have to take it out on me and my Twinkie!!"

AAAAHHHH!!! That poor Twinkie!!! I feel so sorry for it!! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Smiley face!!)


	12. Kai's Dream Retro Ch 10

Dear readers, I'm alive! Don't fret! I'm back with advanced typing skills!(My school offers computer classes!) Typing is now not so much of a problem as it used to be! YAY!! SO here's my 11 Chaptie!(P.S. This chapter's in Kai's POV and the italics means he's dreaming.)

This bus ride was going to be long and stressful … and boring. I'm sitting here with these losers. Christ I hate them, especially Takao. That little fat pig should be gutted and roasted for my dinner. Ha! That would be a sight!

Anyway look at those losers. They act like life is actually nice. Whatever. Just look at them. That Kimmiko girl and her cousin are too happy. Probably because of all the sugar that they eat.

"Hey, Maxy!", that girl has something hidden behind her back, something stupid.

That retard Max has to yell, "OH, What is it? What is it? What is it?", over and over again. If he doesn't shut up….

"Sea World has a Sea Turtle Exhibit!"

Oh wow, Sea turtles. I'm so happy. Then that boy Ray has to stare out the window and be surprised about how many cars there are on the highway. He acts like he's never …. Wait….He hasn't been in a large metropolitan area before. Oh well, I still wish he would just shut up, too. Well besides them everyone else is pretty quite. One thing that's bothering me though is that Miyu keeps staring at me with this worried look in her eyes. Well if I close my eyes, she can't bother me. Damn….I'm really tired. Really, really, really…..

_So I open my eyes again a few minutes later. I'm not on a bus any more. I don't exactly know where I am, but it's warm and familiar. I'm in a bed covered with warm suffocating quilts and blankets in a small room with a fire place, a fire fully ablaze. I see an old grandfather clock ticking away in the corner. It's past my bedtime, but when did I ever have a bed time. I pull back the woolen quilts and realize that a ferocious chilling cold was about the room._

_I find my robe on my wooden bed post and wrap it around me. It smells of fresh air and flowers, a scent that brings back the warmest filling I've ever felt. Ever. _

_I open the door and walk out into the dark hallway. Dead silence is what greets me. No creaking floor boards, no clinking pipes, nothing. As I round the corner with the large stained glass window,(How this didn't surprise me, I don't know. I don't remember ever living in this house.) I see a warm softly glowing light._

_"Father I beseech you to remember of your old age. You are growing old aren't you?" _

_What a strangely familiar voice! So strong yet warm and inviting. _

_"I have no intention of dying any time soon, my son. Your wish is out of the question. Your brother will receive your portion of my fortune as well for your treachery. Your presence is no longer wished."_

_A stab of an cane forcefully hits the ground reinforcing the arctic voice. Chills float down my spine, the intensity of the pain growing with each word and reaching its peak with the stabbing cane._

_"But…"_

_"BUT NOTHING!! HOW DARE YOU COME UP AGAINST ME, YOU INSOLET FOOL!!."_

_A great thudding noise echoes within the walls of the room and the sound of broken glass tinkles in unison. _

_"YOU DARE ASK ME OF SUCH THINGS AFTER YOUR WIFE AND CHILD!! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I'M KEEPING THAT HORRIBLE PAIR ALIVE!"_

_"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT THEM THAT WAY!", the fatherly voice retorts loudly._

_Then a tousle starts. I hear grunting and punches. The breaking of glass and splintering of wood accompany the madcap dance. This didn't seem unfamiliar to me at all strangely, as if this had happened before. So out of habit, I suppose, I run down the hall ever so quietly toward another room with a dimmer light. I see a woman sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth to an unknown beat, knitting a scarf to protect one from the cold. Her hands were graceful yet worn by household choirs and time. Her hair was hanging down in her face, tied up in the back with a girlish ribbon. She looks up slowly with a grim smile and says, "Now what are you doing up, young one?"_

_"They're fighting again, should we stop them?", I answer like an automaton. _

_She kneels down to my level and moves my hair out of my face, "I think not, dear."_

_I can see her features clearly now. Striking eyes of gray and full eyelashes. Her face is framed by her hair, dark brown and flowing. Beautifully thin lips grimacing and small nose crinkling at a thought. Her cheeks were pale, but once I remembered them as being rosy and full of life. She takes my hand in hers. I feel her warmth. I smell her smell. I hear her melodious voice. _

_" Sleep will come to one who waits patiently soundly in their bed. Head must clear of thoughts and one must not be bothered by that which scares. Bumps and creaks of all kinds. Monsters and ghouls alike. For one must remember who is by their side. For I am with you, love, so don't fret one bit. It's off to bed, my dear darling. When you go to sleep you'll see that one who's closest to you, and that one is me."_

_Still sweetly singing, she leads me back to my room. My eyes get tired. My head starts drooping. She picks me up and places me in my bed, still singing. She smoothes down my hair as she pulls up the blankets and quilts. I try to stay awake, but I am swayed by song and sleep. I shut my eyes and drift away into the arms of dreams._

I awake with a start as the bus hits a bump on the middle of the highway. I rub my eyes and yawn quietly. This vision I just had was perplexing. Who where all those people? Why did I recognize them all? I don't remember any of them from before.

"Hey Kai!", I hear someone call my name from up front.

I really didn't want to answer so I pretend I'm still asleep.

"I know you're not asleep, damn it! Wake up!"

I open my eyes slightly, "What do you want?" I say slowly.

It was the hyper happy girl Kimmiko, "Hey do you want to play poker? I think you'd be awesome at it considering you lack of expressions."

I give her my death glare to which she shivers and gives me a terribly upset look.

"Fine," I decide to go ahead and go play since I have nothing else to do. Kimmiko deals me in. Nice hand. Almost a royal flush. I look over at Max. He had a bad hand. I could tell because he was just sitting there scratching his head like there was no tomorrow. Kimmiko look indifferent. Nice poker face. Takao, that cow, was snickering and giggling like a four year. Maybe he has a good hand. I get rid of my 6 and hope for an Ace, not to smart, be then it wouldn't be gambling.

"I fold! I suck at this!" exclaims Max.

Kimmiko looks at him smugly and chimes," Well, Maxie, what do you expect? You've never been lucky at cards."

"Well, Kimmiko, and crab pants over there," says Takao, " I think I may just have you beat!"

"You think so?" I plainly state, trying not to give away my now unstoppable hand.

Takao shows his hand, and it seriously sucked. 3 of a kind, "Beat that!"

Kimmiko looks at me, obviously I'm going before her.

"Royal flush."

Takao and Max's mouths are wide open. Kimmiko' s eyes widen in disbelief.

"Wow," she mumbles, "I don't think I could beat that. Well," she smirks, "Unless I had this!"

All hearts. A royal flush. My hand was total dwarfed.

Then all of a sudden the bus lurches forward then violently turns to the right.

"What the hell!" Takaiyu screams.

A multitude of bumps bombards us. Then the bus flips. Blackout.

Weeeelllllll, sorry once again it took me so long. Please forgive me for not replying to any reviews. Please give me some time to formulate the next chaptie!


	13. Just Hanging Around Retro Ch 11

…Damn, it's been too long. Well some things have happened, but now that it's summer, and I have a new laptop I will continue this commitment; however my loyal fans (if I may call you that) I have a conundrum. Two of the OC that are in this story are owned by two people who I no longer have contact with. Should I continue as the story was planned or start over? Review and give me your opinion. Otherwise, I would like to sincerely apologize for the wait and start asking for my forgiveness by writing more stories. Currently I have a couple of projects in the works, one being a serious work that may take me a while to complete, but please bear with me. Now without further ado, Chapter….what number am I on? Damn it's been a while. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 12: Just Hanging Out

Takao wakes up on the ceiling of the bus sprawled out and covered in glass.

"Damn, my head hurts. What the hell happened?" he rubs his head as he looks around. Then he sees Kimmiko hanging upside down with her arms folded staring at him.

"Boo. Hey help me out here. The seat belt is stuck," she says with her almost red face, "And hurry it up."

Takao moans as he gets up and tries to reach Kimmiko, "I can't reach that far. Can you pick me up?"

"Hell no!! Use your man strength."

"I don't have any man strength!!"

Kimmiko starts to kick her feet as she screams, "HELP!! HELP!!! ANYONE!!"

Takao covers his ears, "Man, you're loud!!"

"Shut up, Cow!!"

"You shut up, Stick!!"

"Cow!!"

"Stick!!"

Kimmiko kicks Takao in the back of the head as she pulls frantically at the seat belt, "Someone help me!!"

"Ow hey, Kimmiko that…." Takao starts to yell at her, but when he looks up at her she has tears on her face.

"Help me, Takao! I don't want to die!!"

Takao looks at her quietly for a second then nods looking at her with determination, "I'll get you out."

He jumps up and grabs on to the arm of the chair across from her. Then he pulls up his legs and wraps them around the other arm of the chair. Once he does that, he reaches out one arm to Kimmiko's seat belt and starts to try to loosen it.

"Almost…..Got it!!" he says with triumph. He the lowers himself down carefully then says to Kimmiko, "Alright, slide out of the seat head first, and I'll catch you."

"What!! No way!"

"Kimmiko, you have to trust me okay?"

Kimmiko stares at him tearfully then starts to wiggle out of the chair then she drops into Takao's arms. She then wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Thank you, Takao! Oh, I'll love you forever for that!!"

Takao places her feet on the ground then grabs her hand, "Com'on, we gotta check and see of the others are okay."

Kimmiko nods and they search the bus for other people. Soon they find Rei and Miyu hanging upside down passed out.

"Rei! Miyu! Wake up you guys!!" Kimmiko shakes their limp arms. Rei then swats her arm away.

"No Mommy. One more hour," he mutters as his pale face turns a darker shade of reddish purple.

Kimmiko climbs up the seats across from them as Takao asks her, "Hey what's the rush?"

"Dude, if we don't hurry up and get everyone out of these seat and upright then their blood will rush all to their heads and they'll die!! Stand under Rei and catch him. He looks worse than Miyu."

"I thought you were freaking out for no reason, but you were serious?" Takao says.

"Of course I was serious. Now hurry!"

Takao does as she says. She un-hooks Rei's seat belt and lets him fall into Takao's arms.

"Go put him outside up against a tree quickly then come back to help me with the others," Kimmiko says as she swings over to the seat across from Miyu.

Soon they have everybody even the bus driver and the people they don't know safely out of the bus and lying on the ground or up against a tree.

"We need to get everybody to a hospital. Damn, no service!!" Kimmiko closes her phone then leans down to check Max's pulse. It feels okay, and his skin color is going back to normal.

Takao with instruction from Kimmiko is checking people's pulses and putting bandages on people's cuts with the first aid kit from the bus, "So what do we do now?" He checks on Takaiyu again for the fifth time.

"Someone has to go look for help," Kimmiko looks in the direction of the bus then points, "The highway is that way. The police should be up that way. I didn't get knocked out so I timed how long we were down here. The bus has been down here for about ten minutes so the police must be about getting to the scene of the accident."

"I'll go up there and get the police. You stay down here with everyone else," Takao stands up and start to walk in the direction that Kimmiko pointed out, "I'll be back so don't worry."

"Alright. Be safe okay!" she calls after him.

He holds his hand up with his back still turned to her as she stares at him.

"He's not as childish as he seems," she mutters to herself as she pushes Max's hair out of his face.

"Geez Maxy, you could be more careful with yourself, but at least you didn't fall on your head."

Later back at school…

"You crazy urchins!!" Sister Shigeenbugamier screeches at the top of her lungs as our favorite kids sit in her office with bandages all over themselves, "You've gone and hurt yourselves!! Don't you know what I have to do when things like this happen? Parent calls, press releases, and superintendent visits!! YOU HORRIBLE CREATURES!!"

Kimmiko clears her throat then finally speaks, "Well that's good and all, but I would like to bring forward Takao's spectacular performance as well as mine. It seems that if we wouldn't have gone then many people would have died so I think that your demonizing us is in fact rather brutish if I may say so. You can't touch with a ten foot pole Sister. You've lost this round," Kimmiko smirks as she gets up and gestures her friend to follow her out while the principal seethes and stares them down.

"We'll keep in touch Sister," she says as her friends file out of the door, and she shuts it behind her.

After she out in the hallway Kimmiko collapses from the effort of acting cool and starts to sweat, "Jesus, I don't know how we got out of that one!! Damn, is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Takaiyu smiles as she and Dynasty help her up, "You did good. Now we don't have to suffer the consequences this time."

"Yeah, now we just have to lie low for a while," Dynasty whistles as she winks at Kimmiko.

Max picks Kimmiko up in a generous hug, "You did so well, Kimi-tan!!"

"Thanks…..can't… breathe…." She hisses.

"Oh, sorry!" Max lets go of her, "Well let's head home then."

Takao then pops out of now where, "Hey, what about me?! I did good, too!!"

Kimmiko grabs Takao's hand, "Hey, how about I take you out for two ice cream cones as a treat. It's on me. How about it?"

Takao blushes then says, "Alright let's go."

"You lovers have a good time," Miyu waves.

Then they both yell, "We're not lovers!!"

At that moment Rei asks quite honestly, "Then why are you two holding hands?"

They both look down at their joined hands blushing. Kimmiko suddenly starts running still holding his hand and sticking out her tongue, "Whatever!! We're just going to eat ice cream so back off!"

Takao then sticks his tongue out, too, "Yeah! It's just ice cream!!"

Max is then cover in flames, "Get your hands off my cousin!!" before he runs after them in a blaze.

Then Kai mumbles to himself, "He took my thunder," he, too, starts to run after them.

"Ah, hey wait Kai!" Miyu runs after him then Takaiyu and Dynasty run after her. Rei eventually runs after them. Leading to a chase that last for a lifetime.


	14. School Days

Hey, it may have sounded like it was over, but it's not just moving into a new phase of the story actually school life!! Now let's get to it! I'm going to try to make my chapter a little longer so there's not as much wait for new ones btw!!

Chapter 13: School Days

As Takaiyu runs to the West building where her math class is using a short cut, she looks down at her watch trying to get there early so she can ask Kimmiko what's on the test. She jumps over one of the hedges then as she's looking down she sees a strange sight. What she sees is a pink haired cat girl licking her paws or hands behind the bush in the school's red plaid skirt and white blouse with the red bow.

By the time Takaiyu lands on the ground she turns around to find out who this cat girl is, but the girl is too quick and runs away before Takaiyu can even say a word.

"That's a little strange. Aw!! I have to get to class," she starts running again.

Once she's in class she hurries to Kimmiko's desk and bangs on it, "Kimmiko!!"

Kimmiko spits out her milk at the surprise and starts to choke.

"Oi, Kimmiko-san, be careful!" Rei pats Kimmiko on the back as he hands her a napkin.

"What is on the math test, today!?" Takaiyu looks at Kimmiko with pleading eyes, "Please tell me this time!! Please!!"

"Okaies," Kimmiko coughs as Rei has a worried look on his face.

Rei hands her a bottle of water, "Take your time alright."

Kimmiko coughs one more time then finally starts to talk, "Well, the test is on…"

The bell rings, and out of nowhere students start to flow in like a flood which drowns Takaiyu as she screams, "NO!!! Kimmiko keep talking!!"

"Okay!!" Kimmiko stands on her desk as Rei stands on her chair holding her arm, "Well the test is on quadratic equations and being able to plot them!! You just have to remember the format: ax2 + bx + c = 0!!! And then remember how to factor!! And vertex form which is….."

Kimmiko stares down at the ground as the flood of students including Rei and Takaiyu are staring up at her with pencil and paper writing down everything she is saying.

(Kimmiko: -_-"sweat drop!)

" a open parenthesis x – h close parenthesis squared plus k equals zero [a(x-h)2+k = 0]."

"Thanks Mommi!!" Takaiyu gives her thumbs up before she sits down in her seat. All the other students start clapping in awe and amazement as Kimmiko holds the bridge of her nose and groans while a vein on her forehead starts to throb. She then pulls up the side of her sweatshirt that slipped off while she was resenting being at the school before she starts to get down from her desk then Rei holds out his hand to her, "Here let me help you."

"Oh thanks Rei-kun," Kimmiko says as she grabs his hand and hops down, "Did you study for the test?"

"I did, but thanks for the refresher," he winks at her before going to his seat causing Kimmiko to blush.

Then she slaps herself while yelling, "Your welcome, Cat Freak!!"

"Hey! I was being nice to you! Why call me a cat freak?!" Rei asks her.

Kimmiko then starts to bang her head on her desk causing a fissure to run through the wood as Rei stares at her strangeness.

Later in the last period of the day….

Takao and Rei prepare for the science experiment as Kimmiko reads the instructions to them.

"So you have the beakers right Rei?"

"Yup."

"I have the chemicals, and Takao you have the setup."

Takao gives her thumbs up, "Righty-o, Mommi-o"

"Okay let's get to it," Kimmiko laughs at little as she walks off the keep the chemicals from the teacher.

Takao goes to get the setup, but Rei stops him and says, "Hey, have you notice something weird about Kimmiko lately?"

"No, not really why?" Takao asks sounding a little worried.

"Whenever she's around me, she acts really weird. At first she's really nice then she's really angry at me then she bangs her head against something. Isn't that a little weird?"

Takao's eyes widen a bit then he looks at Rei sternly, "Dude I thinks she hates you."

"Really?!" Rei asks, "I don't really want her to hate me."

"Then stay away from her a while 'til she calms down, okay?"

"Alright, thanks for the help Takao. You're a pretty cool dude," Rei says as he walks over to the beakers cabinet.

"No problem, Rei," Takao says. Then he smiles to himself a little mischievously.

Out of the blue Kimmiko comes back with the chemicals then thwacks Takao on the head, "Hey Mr. Superhero, it's no good to be super if you don't even help up with the simple stuff."

"Superhero?" Takao looks at her confused.

She then laughs before she says, "It's what I'm nicknaming you after you saved me. Just go with it."

Takao grins then gets up to get the setup. Kimmiko smiles to herself then starts to organize the chemicals before Rei returns. He places the beakers down on the table without a word.

"Oi, are you okay Rei?" Kimmiko looks up at.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rei mutters as he sits down, pulls his safety goggles on, and starts to write down his experiment write up.

Kimmiko sighs as Takao comes back with the lab setup. As they proceed with the experiment, Kimmiko stares over at Rei when he's not looking, Rei does the same with Takao not noticing. By the time class is over, Kimmiko, Rei, and Takao have finished their experiment write ups and have handed them into the Science teacher, Father Braxton, a skinny young monk who's as pale as a ghost.

"I'm glad that at least you all finished the write up," he mutters as quietly as a phantom.

Kimmiko smiles, "Hey, just think of it as a favor! Most people would have bothered me to copy it later anyway so it all works out."

Father Braxton nods his head, "Thank you. Now make sure to finish the other homework as well."

"Thanks for the reminder, Braxton-sama" Takao says as they all leave the classroom and say goodbye.

Father Braxton waves gingerly at them before telling them to have a good day.

Kimmiko then turns to both Takao and Rei and sings, "It's the weekend you guys!!"

"Yup! That's right! Two days of freedom!!" Takao stretches his arms then puts them behind his head, "Thank Kami it's Friday!"

"It's Friday!! Crap, I have soccer practice!" Rei starts to run off, "See you two later at the house!"

"See you later, Rei," Kimmiko smiles at him as he runs off then gasps, "Holy shit, I have basketball practice today too!!"

"Well she at the house then," Takao waves at her as she runs off and smiles at himself then laughs, "She's so cute like that!"

Then Max pops out of nowhere and starts to beat Takao over the head with a rubber chicken while yelling "Stay away from my cousin!! RAWRG!!"

"Ow ow!! Max, stop it!!"

"STAY AWAY!!"

Later in the gym…

Sister McManus blows her whistle for practice to end, "Alright! Good job today boys! Remember to eat good food and drink a lot of water. You're dismissed!"

"See you later, Sister," Kimmiko waves at Sister McManus as she gets her stuff together, "See you next week."

"Be safe going back, Kim," Sister calls to her, "They're having soccer practice out there."

"Don't worry, Sister, I'll be fine," Kimmiko smiles as she walks out the double gym doors, and a soccer ball slams into her face knocking her back to the gym floor.

Everyone in the gym is speechless as Kimmiko had only taken one step out of the gym. It's a new record for her.

Rei then runs up, "Sorry, who did I hit?....Oh….whoops."

Later in the nurse's office…

"She's okay, but she's going to be out for a while," Sister Mackenzie, the nurse, says to Rei as she rings out a towel in the water basin. She lays it on the edge as she walks over to Kimmiko passed out in a chair. She places her hand on Kimmiko's forehead then says, "She does have a small fever though. Would you mind helping me to take off her sweatshirt?"

Rei nods as he gets up from his seat in the corner. The nurse holds Kimmiko's arms up as she beckons Rei to take off her sweatshirt. He pulls her sweatshirt up then looks down. He accidentally picked up Kimmiko's gym shirt, too, reveling her blue bra.

"Ahh! I didn't mean to!" he starts to panic as the nurse looks at him.

Then the door opens and the pink haired cat girl walks in, "The people in the office told me to come here to…"

She stares at Rei who's lifting up both Kimmiko's sweatshirt and gym shirt for a minute then kicks him in the face, "Rei, you pervert!! How dare you do that to a girl!!"

He falls back to the ground twitching as the cat girl pulls down Kimmiko's clothes, "You shouldn't defile a girl like that!! How could you?!!"

"Mariah?.... What….are you…doing here?" Rei moans as he grabs the edge of a chair to help himself up.

"I'm here to make sure you don't screw up!! Or do anything perverted!!" Mariah folds her arms.

"I wasn't doing anything perverted. I was helping the nurse get Kimmiko's sweatshirt off of her because she has a fever."

"Really now!! I don't believe a word of it!!"

Sister Mackenzie puts Kimmiko down then walks up to Mariah, "You must be the new student I received a call about earlier. Welcome to the academy. What he says is true. This girl has fever and need her sweatshirt removed."

"Oh…well then. I just need to sign some papers then."

Well it's about time I introduced some of the drama and explosions I told you out in the summary that probably got you to read in the first place. I hope you enjoy this two chaptie rush from yours truly at Hyper Force Productions. Until next time...eat sugar.


	15. With a Baseball Bat

Hello! Well, this is just a notice, but I've decieded on monthly releases. So expect new chapter to be released close to the middle of the month....like now since today's the 15th. So please enjoy this chapter of School Go Boom!. Please read and review.

Chapter 14: With a Baseball Bat

Mariah eats the fish sandwich that Miyu prepared for her as Rei explains what the hell she's doing here.

"And well I guess Lee sent her here to make sure I don't behave badly," Rei sheepishly states as Dynasty stares him down.

"Oi Rei told you not to invite your freakish cat friends!!" Dynasty glares at him peeved out of her mind, "Now she has to stay with us."

"Don't forget that Lee and the gang are coming, too," Mariah says before taking a big chomp out of her sandwich, "And by the way, you're a cat freak, too."

"GAH!!" Dynasty yells as she hits her head against the kitchen table.

"Be careful with your head, Di-chan!" Miyu puts a pillow under Dynasty's head.

Kimmiko jumps up then stumbles while holding her head before saying, "Well, the more the merrier!! Welcome to our dorms Mariah!"

"Of course, pretty ladies are always welcome here," Takao smirks as he kisses Mariah's hand.

Then Takaiyu's fist comes and knocks him away, "No one wants your kisses!!"

Max who helps Kimmiko balance asks, "Hey Mariah, how long are you going to stay here?"

"Oh, I'm staying until the end of the school year."

Dynasty bangs her head against the pillow repeatedly as Rei sighs. It's going to be a long year.

* * *

Later in the school courtyard…

Takaiyu and Miyu sit outside eating lunch as some of the boys and Dynasty play soccer. The autumn's cool breeze floats past them as they sit in the shade of the large oak tree in the middle of the school's garden.

"Nice lunch as always Miyu!"

"Thanks Taka-chan!" Miyu smiles happily as she reads a book then the soccer ball rolls over to her.

"Hey Miyu pass it back over here," Kai says to Miyu.

Takaiyu then spazzes and yells which almost deafens those in a one mile radius, "Kai, you play sports!?"

Kai cleans out his ear as he calmly says, "I like sports."

"Hey, Kai hurry back! Or are you afraid to lose!" Rei yells from across the field.

Kai grins then looks back, "I'm not afraid to kick your ass if that's what you're asking!" He runs back with the soccer ball under his arm as Takaiyu looks on somewhat in a daze.

"So you like Kai," Miyu says nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Takaiyu screams again breaking the sound barrier.

Miyu cleans out her ears before saying, "I just thought since you try to talk to him a lot that you would like him."

"So, Kimmiko likes Rei…" Takaiyu says sullenly.

Kimmiko then drops out of a tree with a pair of binoculars around her neck and retorts, "No I don't!!"

"Then why are you stalking him?" Takaiyu asks smirking knowingly.

Kimmiko then blushes and jumps into a bush after which she starts to say, "Looking over at the waterhole of the lions' society you see a fine specimen of male lion hood. His beautiful strapping body moves with grace as he plays a customary game with the other lions. His fur is luxurious, isn't it?"

Takaiyu and Miyu's jaws drop as they hear Kimmiko say this. Then Max comes bounding over with happiness and rainbows and sunshine.

"Hey you guys have you seen Kimmiko?"

They both point slowly towards the bush she's being a freaky nature guide in.

Max grabs Kimmiko's sweatshirt then drags her out of the bush while saying, "You said that you would do a study group today so let's get to it!"

"But the lions!!" Kimmiko whines as she's taken into a world of quadratic equations and polynomials.

"That…was weird." Miyu says breaking a small awkward silence after Kimmiko's absence.

Takaiyu nods her head, "Yeah, but she likes Rei. It's a little cute how she's always nice to him and then insults him."

"She should try to get closer to him like you should to Kai," Miyu says shooting an arrow into Takaiyu's head.

"It isn't like I'm not trying," she says as she stares at her bowl, "Every time I try he seems to block me out."

Miyu pats Takaiyu on the back, "Just try a little harder. I know Kai can be a little closed sometimes, but if you keep trying you'll eventually be friends with him. That's the first step to becoming lovers."

"Lovers!" Takaiyu breaks a window with that one.

Dynasty yells over to them as she cleans out her ears, "Hey Takaiyu stop trying to break everyone's ears so we can finish the game!"

Takaiyu sticks her tongue at Dynasty before she continues to play. She's on the same team as Kai which is the red team, and loving it. Kai's almost unstoppable until he's matched up against her brother on the blue team. It's fun watching them go at it. She just wants a piece of the action, too.

"Go Rei!" Mariah cheers Rei on from the bench next to the field the teams are playing on.

Dynasty smiles a little as it reminds her of her childhood in her village back home.

"Hey Dynasty!" a girl on her team calls as she pass the ball to Dynasty.

Dynasty catches up with it then starts to dribble down the field.

"I got her!" Rei comes in front of her.

"You can beat him, Di-chan!!" Takaiyu yells from the other side of the field, "Take him down!!"

"WAIT!!!"

Dynasty in the middle of her kick tries to stop but continues kicking. The ball flies from her foot in the direction of the voice. The ball slams into the face of a brown haired boy who they saw making out in the closet with Emily.

Takao yells, "Kenny!! Geez, I forgot that I hid you in my suitcase."

"You hid Kenny in your suitcase and forgot about him!!" Takaiyu starts to stomp over to where Takao is sitting.

"Waah!! No Takaiyu, I didn't say that!!" Takao gets up quickly.

"Don't give me that crap!! You forgot about him in a suitcase!!" Takaiyu grabs him by his school shirt, "Go take him to the nurse's office before I pound you into the ground!!"

After Takaiyu drops him to the ground, he scurries over to Kenny, picks him up, and runs in the direction of the nurse's office.

Miyu walks up behind Takaiyu then says, "Did you really care that much?"

"Just a little."

"Oh, I get it. You were just redirecting your anger at me to Takao!" Miyu smiles then scratches her head, "I wonder what he wanted?"

"We'll figure out later," Takaiyu says.

* * *

Later in the dorms…

Kimmiko's studies for her extra science class in her room as Max reads a book in the corner. She likes spending time with him like this even if she is busy. As she goes back to looking at projectiles, she hears a knock at her door.

"Who's there?" she calls absentmindedly as she starts solving problem number three.

"It's Kai. Open the door."  
Kimmiko laughs then says, "No way. Stop kidding around Takao."

"I'm not that pig. Open the door before I break it down."

"Okay if you say so!" Kimmiko laughs as she opens her room door then closes it almost instantly.

Max finally looks up from his book and asks, "What's wrong?"

Kimmiko turns and faces him with a terrified look on her face, "It really is Kai…."

She opens up the door again and sees Kai's angry face staring at her. She backs away slowly reaching for the baseball bat she hides behind her door, "Sorry…don't hurt me…"

"I don't hit girls," Kai says as he walks into to Kimmiko's room and takes the baseball bat from her hands, "I just need to ask you something."

Kimmiko still backing up pulls her desk chair towards her and plops down in it before asking, "Okay, that's cool. What do you need help with?"

"…." Kai looks down at the floor as his mouth moves. Neither Kimmiko nor Max can hear him.

"Um, you're gonna have to speak up Kai," Kimmiko grabs a towel from her practice bag and wipes her forehead. She's thinking to herself the whole time:

He's gonna kill us! He's gonna kill us! HE'S GONNA KILL US!!

"I need help with Math," he says in an almost whisper, "You're pretty smart so I thought I would ask you for help."

"….Oh….oh…oh-kay?" Kimmiko stutters as she pulls up the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She then pulls out the school math book and asks quietly, "So what do you need help with?"

"Trigonometry. Do you have a chair I can sit in?" Kai puts Kimmiko's baseball bat back behind her door.

Max closes his book and gets, "Here you can have this chair. I've gotta go anyway. I'll see you later Kimmiko! See ya, Kai!"

Max waves at them then exits Kimmiko's room. While Kai grabs the chair and pulls it over next to Kimmiko's desk, he notices her sad look.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks sitting down in the backwards chair.

Kimmiko looks up them smiles, "Oh nothing! So you're in advanced math?"

"Yeah," Kai nods then sneers, "Can we focus on helping me?"

"Geez, ok. Why do you always have such a bad attitude?"

Kai doesn't answer as he places a worksheet on the desk and grabs a pencil from Kimmiko's pencil cylinder.

Kimmiko gives him a serious look, "Hey, listen here. You know you scare everybody with your evil glares and silent vibe?"

"So?"

"Why are you so anti-social?" she spins around in her chair to face him, "Everyone here with the exception of Takao really just wants to be your friend, and the fact that you kind of brush us all off annoys me a lot."

"That's none of you business why I don't like being with or around people," he opens her book, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I really would like to be your friend you know…" she mumbles, "Everyone tries really hard to be your friend, and it pisses me off that you have to be so cruel to us about it. And I was getting to help you by the way so don't tell me what to do. I just wanted to ask you about yourself. If that's too much then why don't you go live under a rock?"

Kai glares at her, "You don't know anything about me so stay out of my business."

She closes her math book, walks toward her room door, and opens it, "Get out. I'm not helping an asshole who can't deal with his own problems."

"I can deal with my own problems! What got you so worked up anyway?" he gets out of the chair and starts to walks out.

"Go get hit by a bus!" she slams the door behind him. Why is she being such a pain? He just wanted help. He starts to walk up the stairs to his room but hears some commotion downstairs. He walks down just in time to see Takao thrown across the room by Takaiyu while she yells, "YOU BAKA!!"

Miyu grabs the first aid kit as Takao hits the kitchen table, bounces off, and finally hits the refrigerator. Kai shakes his head as he continues to walk upstairs to his room. As he turns around, he catches Miyu looking at him worriedly. Like it matters.

Miyu sighs as she watches Kai walk away then turns to Takao's crumpled body lying on the floor drooling.

"You just can't forget you left a person in your luggage!!" Takaiyu roars.

"I don't think he can hear you," Dynasty mumbles then looks over at the two cat freaks.

Rei and Mariah snicker in the corner of the living room as they talk about crap. Dynasty never really liked Mariah anyway. That girl's always so pompous about herself that it's ridiculous. She acts like she the only girl in the village, and everybody treats her as so. It's only because Dynasty's the exception.

"Rei, do you remember the time when we were fishing in the river and Kevin fell in?" Mariah links arms with him.

Rei laughs then says, "And Dynasty had to fish him out of the water!"

Mariah covers her mouth as she giggles.

"So annoying," Dynasty snorts. She walks toward to refrigerator and kicks Takao out of the way before opening it. She grabs a coke then walks past everyone to her room on the first floor as Kenny walks past her on his way back from the restroom.

"What's up with her?" Kenny asks.

"Di-chan is like that sometimes," Miyu says absently as she puts a cool towel over Takao's head, "So you're also staying with us?"

Kenny nods, "Since I was in the gym supply closet before, they needed some place to put me. And btw, my stuff is coming in about two weeks."

"What stuff?" Takaiyu asks.

"Oh just my computing equipment," Kenny waves it off, "In the meantime, I'll just be in my room. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Kenny bows deeply before retreating up the stairs.

"Maybe we should all be getting to our rooms, too," Miyu says.

Takaiyu nods then calls over to the two in the corner, "Yo lovers, it's time to go to sleep!"

Neither of them say a word back to Takaiyu and keep chatting.

She sighs, "Well it looks like Kimmiko has some competition."

Miyu and she walk up stairs to their rooms as the two continue chatting into the morning hours.

* * *

Sunday Morning….

The birds are singing as the sun shines into Kimmiko's room and lands on her face. Her eyes slowly open at the gentle rays of sun then pop open as she remembers what happened yesterday. Kimmiko wakes up in a pissed off mood.

She walks over to the window and opens it before yelling, "Shut up!"

The birds cease to sing as Kimmiko slams her window shut. The strap of her night gown that her mother bought her falls off her shoulder as she walks into her bathroom yawning.

"Stupid frilly shit," she mutters as she pulls up the strap. She just had to forget to do her laundry this week. She brushes her teeth slowly as she thinks about Kai, that bastard. Her teeth grit together as she thinks of the way he brushed everyone off like they're below him. Stupid brat. After she's done brushing her teeth she drags herself out of her room down to the kitchen and starts to pour herself a bowl of cereal. Then she stabs the counter with a fork.

"Damn Kai and his stupid cold shoulder act! Damn brat thinks he can tell me what to do!" Kimmiko whispers loudly as she pours Lucky Charms into a bowl. She just frankly annoyed by his act. He's completely oblivious to the fact that Takaiyu finds him attractive and wants to get to know him better. It has almost nothing to do with her until he got on her nerves.

She walks into the living room then sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. As she forcefully shoves spoons of cereal into her mouth she notices the uncomfortableness of her butt. The couch is lumpy. She stands up glaring at the lump with daggers. Unlike Normal Kimmiko who would figure out the problem, Pissed Kimmiko beats the problem with the baseball bat that she carried downstairs with her.

"GOTDAMN BRAT THINKS HE CAN IGORNE HER!!!" she yells as she beats the lump in front of her.

"OW!! What's going on?!" the lump asks.

Kimmiko starts to beat it harder as she replies, "I CAN'T STAND HIM!! HE ANNOYS ME!!"

The lump then reaches an arm out to grab the baseball bat, "Who are you talking about?!"

Kimmiko looks at the lump who turns out to be Rei in a tight tank top with bruises all over his arms and his hair down, "Oh."

Rei looks up at Kimmiko in a baby doll nightgown with her hair down all over her shoulders, "Um… this is awkward."

Kimmiko takes the baseball bat from Rei, picks up her bowl of cereal, and walks towards the stairs not saying a word. As Rei watches Kimmiko walk upstairs, Mariah wakes up on the couch next to him rubbing her eyes, "Good morning, Rei!"

She looks him over then says, "Oh, what happened?"

Rei shakes his head then lies back down on the couch. So Kimmiko does hate him.

Later as everyone in the house starts to wake up, Miyu and Kimmiko start to cook breakfast after Kimmiko changed clothes into something more her style.

"Miyu, I'm confused," Kimmiko says as she stirs the pancake mix.

"That's not something I usually hear from you," Miyu replies as she carefully scrambles the eggs.

Kimmiko sighs, "It's about a boy. That's why."  
"I see. So this is about Rei," Miyu says shooting an arrow into Kimmiko's head.

"Stop being so psychic gotdamnit! Anyway, I did something weird this morning," Kimmiko starts to pour the mix into a skillet.

"It can't be that bad."  
"I beat him with a baseball bat."

"….I worry about you sometimes. You know that right?"

Kimmiko looks over at Miyu, "Yeah, you worry about everyone."

"Why did you beat him with a bat?"

"That's a long story."

"We have time."

"Time for what?" Max comes around the corner from his room, "Cool breakfast!"

"FOOD!" they all hear a yell coming from behind them. They look and see Takao fully revived from last night look around the kitchen then jumps on the counter. He eats the fork that Kimmiko left on the counter before looking for something else to devour.

"Good lord!! He's ravenous!!" Miyu stands in front of the eggs she's cooking. Then out of the corner of his eye he sees the pancakes that Kimmiko made.

"MINE!!" Takao runs at the pancakes. Then a terrible crack is heard as Kimmiko's bat makes contact with Takao's face. Takao flies back as Kimmiko's bat cracks in half. Miyu gasps then runs to help Takao.

"Oh shit!! Takao, are you okay?!" Kimmiko cries and drops her bat as she runs over to him.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Max yells as he runs to get it.

Miyu holds Takao's head up as Kimmiko shakes his arm.

"Wake up, you fat ass!! I didn't hit you that hard!!" Kimmiko yells as she raises her hand and slaps Takao's face.

"Don't slap him!" Miyu holds Kimmiko's hand back.

"But I wasn't even aiming for his face!!"

"Kimmiko…." Takao whispers.

Kimmiko looks down then says, "Yeah?"

"Please…"

Kimmiko's eyes well up with tears as she looks down at him, "Yes Takao?"

Takao looks up with her with pleading eyes, "Kiss my boo-boos."

"WHAT!!?" Kimmiko jumps up, "You're perfectly fine! Get off your fat ass!!"

Takao gets up, "I'm not fat. I'm big boned."

Max comes running back then places the first aid kit on the counter, "So….he's okay"

"Yeah, I guess he was faking it," Miyu says as she gets up herself.

"Here," Max holds out a hand to her.

She smiles as she takes it, "Thank you."

Kimmiko turns away from Takao and folds her arms while she yells, "You have a thick head, too, you fat ass."

"Big boned!" Takao turns away, too.

Miyu sighs relief as she gets the broom out of the corner. Kimmiko grabs it from her, "Just relax, Miyu. It's not like I killed him."

"What was that I heard going on down here?" Takaiyu walks down the stairs yawning.

Kimmiko sweeps the floor as she mutter, "Stupid cow…"

"Well," Max starts, "Takao tried to steal some of Kimmiko's pancakes, and she hit him with a baseball bat."

"HA HA HAAA!!" Takaiyu starts to laugh, "That's too good!!"

"It hurt like hell, and you laugh at me?" Takao looks at Takaiyu.

Takaiyu gives him a solemn look, "It's just funny no matter which way you look at it. I wasn't laughing at you."

"I will," Dynasty says as she grabs an apple off the counter then mutters, "Where the hell is Rei? Normally he's up at this time."

Kimmiko blushes then walks up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Max calls after her.

"To my room so I can do stuff like kabbalah," she says as she disappear up the stairs.

"What happened to her?" Dynasty asks.


	16. Lazy Sundays in My Head

I hit the 50th review mark!! Thanks to all you readers who stuck with the story!! I hope I can progressively give you a better story with each chapter! Once again, I'm so glad you read my story!! Thank you!!

Chapter 15: Lazy Sundays in My Head (Baseball bat not included)

Kimmiko blankly stares out of the window in her room sighing at the thoughts running through her head. She has her hand on her forehead mostly in an effort to keep her hair out of her face, but partly to hold it up from falling to the table. Lately things have been pretty relaxed around the dorm excluding the episodes this morning of course. Nothing big has happened. Her personal schedule is clear as usual as her school schedule is moderate. It's beginning to look a lot like fall because…well it's the middle of September, and the things that come with the fall are the annual dances and festivals.

There are few that are of particular importance: Reformation Sunday, the All Hallows Eve Festival, both in October, Thanksgiving Break Week as well as the before break turkey feast, and the Fall Sadie Hawkins Invitational Dance, both in November. Reformation Sunday would be coming in about three weeks which marks the arrival of the All Hallows Eve Festival. Of course the school won't let Halloween be called Halloween. It would still be fun to go to. Thanksgiving Break speaks for itself. One entire week of no school, very nice.

The Fall Sadie Hawkins Invitational Dance is coming up as well. The girls can ask any boy from outside of the school to come to the dance and have a good time. Well that would be her best shot to ask Rei to…

Kimmiko's head hits the desk as it slips from her hand. The impact almost helped her to forget the thought that she just thought, but it's too late. So, now she's admitting to herself that she like Rei. Even thinking so brings a heavy blush that burns her cheeks, but she should have conceded to her superior emotions long ago. She might as well admit it to herself, but it's not like she's going to ask him out.

Like she has a chance with him. He's almost perfect. He's athletic, not dumb – she just doesn't want a dumb one-, and handsome. And most of all, he's easy to talk to, - when she's not spazing- and is fairly nice and caring. He has all this to bring to the table of a relationship, and she has….smarts and a mean punch. Besides he's already in a relationship…maybe. Mariah isn't a bad girl so at least she didn't lose out to someone like Hilary. By the way didn't Dynasty want her to help mess up Hilary's room today? Yeah, something like that.

Thinking about explosions, didn't she order some fireworks way back in chapter one? Yeah she better go get those picked up and put in storage for good use later. Explosions, explosions, explosions! Doesn't everyone just love the combustion reaction that is an explosion?! Does Kai like explosions? Wait, what made her think of Kai…

* * *

The water makes that light pitter-patter sound as Max takes a nice hot shower. After a good and plenty breakfast and a lot of excitement, Max is ready to settle down and do some homework. Maybe when he's done he can hang out with Kimmiko and play a video game or something. Lately she seems to be distant from him. He doesn't mean anything like she's replacing him with her friends. She's just moved on to a change which he likes. She seems happy, and it's about time she got out of her box.

Max steps out of the shower and grabs the towel he left on the bar on the wall next to the sink. The incredibly small bathroom yields little room to move or store things. The shower's right next to the toilet which is right next to the sink. The sink did have a little cabinet though that Max stored his toothpaste, mouthwash, and other things, but still, it's a cramped little space, definitely smaller than his single bathroom back home.

As he rubs the towel on his blonde bush of hair with one hand, he wipes the condensation off the mirror with the other. After removing the towel from his head, he looks at the blonde locks of tangled limp hair.

"Boy, my hair's going to need a good comb through," he mutters as he picks through the messy mass.

While thinking of Kimmiko and home, he starts to miss the way things were, but alas time moves on and so does he. Kimmiko seems to be very subdued compared to her past self. Of course, many people would have to disagree with that, but they don't know her as well as he does. He knows Kimmiko like his favorite book.

Thinking of books, he should actually ask Kimmiko to borrow that book on electrical circuiting again. He's fairly interested in that subject, and he might even sign up for that elective automotive class that they had on the new term board. It'd be a nice change. Just like coming down here was a nice change. The air is nice and cool. The place is scenic, and he has family here so he's content for the time being.

He wraps the towel around his waist to cover his parts that don't see the sun and walks out of the small bathroom into the slightly larger bedroom. When he asked the girls about the house, they really didn't know too much about it, so he went into the school archives. It turns out that the school actually started in this old house, but about five years ago it was renovated for use as dorms. So he is rather lucky when he thinks about it. Most of the dorms on campus are two person suites and have community baths.

Thinking of those other dorms makes him think about those other girls. There are so many of them!

He pulls a gray shirt over his head before walking over to the drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers. He slips them on under his towel before tossing it in the hamper. Grabbing a pair of blue sweatpants from the bottom drawer, he pulls those over his underwear and walks over to the mirror in his room. He picks at his hair mercilessly until he has it right where he likes it. Then grabbing the bottle of lite hold gel on the counter, he squeezes some in his hand and runs it through his hair in the same manner as before. Then taking a comb he runs through his hair again getting rid of any clumps and tangles.

He looks in the mirror turning his head to examine his hair before mumbling and smiling, "Perfect," and walking out the door of his room. As he walks down the two flights of stairs to Kimmiko's room to borrow that book, he starts to complain about the walk, but he shouldn't be complaining. Life is good.

* * *

Rei runs around the track at the school as he wonders about the mysterious American girl. Kimmiko, for that matter, puzzles him. She's nice to him one minute then she insults him and of late tries to kill him. Being her friend is incredibly hard. His sigh comes out like smoke in the cool morning air as he continues to work out. Working out always helps him to clear out his head, and his head's been cloudy since he came to this country. Girls just drive him insane. Especially Kimmiko. Why is she on his mind so much anyway? Oh, right! He almost forgot that she hates him.

Things are just too complicated, and everything was made worse this morning. He can remember Kimmiko standing there in that pink little thing –what was that anyway?- staring down at him after beating him with a baseball bat. Weird. Just too weird, but cute…really? Was he thinking that of her like that? She hates him! Why would he even consider getting close to her if she's so…for the lack of better words violently complicated. She seems nice enough so it doesn't make sense that she'd be so adverse to becoming friends with him. Maybe it's his Neko-jin curiosity that keeps him wanting to be her friend. Otherwise it doesn't hurt to try…maybe it does just a little in this case.

Well, maybe trying harder will get her to be receptive…why does this bother him anyway? He has other girl friends, and they're just as confusing. Kimmiko isn't the only girl in his life that drives him insane. His sister does, too. She's always so 'I-hate-everything'. He can't understand her constantly bleak outlook on life.

He stops running and walks over the water fountain to get a drink. After wiping his mouth, he leans against the wall of the gymnasium for his five minute break before he goes inside to work on the weight machines. Nothing like keeping the body in shape!

As he stops though, he finds himself thinking of his sister again. He wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand as he sullenly wonders about what's going through his sister's head. He understands that she's probably just getting over everything that happened at home, but she has to get over it all eventually. She's hopefully just still brooding about how it all went over.

He can feel the worried look growing on his face as his mind wraps itself around the past. Not a good thing to do; besides Dynasty would hate for him to bring it up again at all. She has her own way of dealing with things even if it's not the way he would personally go about. She's capable of dealing with the problem. He's just worried where that might lead her.

Rei sighs then gets up brushing off his backside before walking into the gymnasium. He takes of the jacket he borrowed from Takao and lays it on a bench near the free weights. He's glad the school has such equipment to use for physical education. Back at home that didn't have any of this. He didn't really have school like this either. He knew that children in the costal part of his country had school almost every day and uniforms like they have here in America. In his village he had school three times a week about, sometimes less just because a lot of the children did farm work.

"Good morning to ya!" Sister McManus calls to him from the other side of the gym, "It's good to see a youngster who's ready to break a sweat!"

Rei grins sheepishly, "I just like to work out is all."

The faculty is nice as well. Overall he likes it here. He finishes working out without a thought or mention of anyone of the opposite sex until it's time to return to the dorms. He sighs at the thought of the eventual and perpetual trouble that will befall him when he returns.

* * *

Her skateboard lies on the edge of her bed as she ties her shoes. Dynasty plans to get a good run in before she goes with Kimmiko to mess up Hilary's room. Ever since Hilary played that prank on Dynasty and her friends, Dynasty has made her life a living hell, or as close to hell as she could. And when she could Dynasty would rub it in Hilary's face that Dynasty has better grades, better friends, better housing on campus, and better everything.

Hilary must pay, plain and simple. She just didn't like the girl. She really didn't like a lot of the girls at this school. Most of them are too preppy, too blonde – artificial and real-, and just too….really she just doesn't like them. Especially Hilary and her little clique. They always walk around like they own the place, own the place over her lifeless yet twitching corpse is more like it.

Hilary especially. She runs around the school with her little mini skirt and high heel shoes flipping her hair over her shoulders with all that make up on. Just thinking about that girl makes her want to go and blow up something with Kimmiko, her explosions buddy.

Yeah, go blow up Hilary's room. Something like that.

* * *

The dust off the shelves in Kai's room causes him to cough as he unpacks the remainder of his things. He places the books one by one while looking at the binding on the outside of each book meticulously checking to see if he had every book he planned to pack. He takes a tissue from the box and his counter and holds it over his mouth as the dust continues to fly everywhere.

This musty old house gives him a headache. Everything that happened lately has given him a headache. What he can't understand is why people can't let him have his privacy? Everyone wants to get to know him. Everyone wants to talk to him. He just wants to be left alone most of the time, and the one time he wanted help, the person he went to lashed out at him. If anything, this has taught him that he's better off alone.

It's all too redolent of his past. Nothing has changed here. The only thing that has changed is that he can get back at people here. He's never felt any particular way about Kimmiko, but she crossed the line yesterday. If anything, he's going to get her back in his own special little way. She has no right to call him anti-social. So what if he's anti-social?!

He places the books on the shelves with bangs and clunks as he thinks about that stupid girl. Once he finishes with the books he grabs his pocket knife from his back pocket, opens it to the main blade, and then runs it through the tape. He rips open the box to reveal two stacks of mostly black, red, or navy shirts. He closes his knife and places it back in his pocket before opening the drawer and stuffing the stacks in.

As he continues roughly unpacking he mumbles to himself, "I'll show her anti-social…"

Oh, he will alright. She'll know the meaning of anti-social. If she doesn't feel sorry about what she said by the time he was done with her, he'd make sure that she was begging for his forgiveness. So what if everyone wanted to be his friend? He really didn't want to be bothered by them. The only person who really doesn't get on his nerves anymore is Rei. He's only one who gives him enough space. Everyone else has to try to pry into his personal life. It's like they have some sick obsessions with him.

Knock, knock, knock.

Wonder which one of the obsessive freaks this is?

* * *

"I don't want to watch this," Takaiyu says to Miyu holding the remote.

"There's nothing I want to watch either. There's hardly anything to watch on Sundays," Miyu changes the channel to something else; however Takaiyu really isn't interested in the television though.

"Hey, Miyu, I'm going to go outside for a while," Takaiyu says as she gets up.

Miyu smiles and nods before going back to channel surfing. Her friend needs to clear her thoughts. Miyu just picks up this confused vibe from her. Ever since Kai arrived in the house, it seems as if Takaiyu has been off kilter. The reason – she likes Kai – is obvious, but the solution to the problem it caused is a hard one. Kai's not one to be open to people. If anyone, only Miyu, and even then it is a limited trust. So how would Takaiyu go about getting closer to him?

Miyu knows she said to try, but it's hard to try with someone who's closed off their emotions from other people. Takaiyu's going to need some help, a gentle nudge in the right direction. That's where Miyu's going to come in and save the day. Maybe. Hopefully. Possibly. Please?

* * *

Mariah lazily cleans out the room given to her by the other girls moving her clothes and things. It's not much to do though. She barely has anything to unpack. Hopefully she'll have something to bring back though. She plans on getting a job during her stay here to fund some of her souvenir shopping. She saw so many nice things in the shops on the way to the school and through the airport that she just has to buy some of it.

She hangs the dresses that her mother made her up in the closet pulling them straight to keep the wrinkles out of them. Thinking of dress, she would like that pretty pink one she saw in that shop down the street from the school. She should start working hard then because the one thing that she wants the dress for is coming up fast. That dance that Rei told her about where the girls ask the boys out really excites her. She really wants to ask Rei out, but he probably won't know what to say about that.

Rei's so stupid when it comes to her feelings about him. She's felt this way about him for a long time ever since they were little she's only had eyes for him. He's been completely ignoring her in that manner. Luckily, she's been able to be close to him as a friend, and maybe she'll be able to become closer to him in the way she wants to be. He's just so kind, so sweet, and cute to boot! She just wants to be noticed by him in that special way.

Maybe she can learn some tips from the girls of America on how to woo guys. She sighs as she lays back on her bed wonders about him, Rei. Hopefully her situation will look up. After all, going to new place and meeting new people leads to new knowledge and things. She can't wait for the rest of her friends and her brother to get here. They would probably enjoy everything here. There isn't a lot of open space outside the school, but inside, it's marvelous.

Overall she loves the campus that the school is on. The school itself is nice. She's never seen a building like this on before, but it's wonderful. She's especially likes the arches that run on the bottom floors of some of the halls. They remind her of some of the buildings back home. Suddenly she's feels a ping of nostalgia.

"I miss home. I miss everyone in the village," she says as she slowly gets off her bed then grabs her school books hoping to be able to catch up on everything that she missed in the last few weeks. Focusing on the tasks at hand would help her to get over her homesickness. Rei said is wasn't much, but it was a lot to her. So many equations! Later this week she plans to ask Rei for some help with it. While she's thinking about it, she should go ask him. After collecting her things for Math, she opens her door and walks out to find Rei.

* * *

Takao looks into the refrigerator searching for something to take away the growling in his stomach. MUST EAT SOMETHING!! NOWW!!! The pang of his empty stomach is driving him crazier than the bruise on his face. It was worth it though. Completely worth it. Kimmiko's getting closer (?) to him and not Rei.

He finds a lone banana in the back of the fridge and greedily stuffs it into his gaping black hole of a mouth. He wishes that Kimmiko would cook for him in an apron with that little baby doll nightie he saw her in earlier this morning under it. She looked so cute in it. He should have taken a picture.

* * *

Takaiyu wonders outside in the garden behind the house. Being outside calms her nerves. She's been particularly nervous about Kai. Kai…just saying his name makes her slightly giddy. Just a bit. She finds his quiet lone wolf personality to be attractive for some reason, but there's something else that draws her to him. She can't place her finger on it.

She tries however as she walks down the small slope past the garden that leads to a small, but wide creek. Sitting on a bank- side rock warmed by the sun, she takes off her sandals and dips her feet in the cool flowing water. What is it about Kai that is so attracted? Well besides his looks of course! She remembers the day when she accidentally bumped into him at the airport. When he saw her on the ground and helped her up, his eyes seemed to be softer than those that she sees every day at school.

His crimson red eyes stood up from behind his dirty blue bangs that hung over his face like a veil. Those eyes of his are piercing. One glance from him leaves a lot of people speechless, including Takaiyu. Girls, especially those who try to ask him out, get a strong warding eye from him. When he's approached by a female besides Miyu, he seems to lash out at them in a controlled and subliminal way. Has a girl broken his heart before?

Maybe a girl has. It would make sense. Takaiyu sighs while lightly kicking her feet in the water. Soon she realizes how cold it is. Well, it is fall. She shivers as she slips on her sandals and run back towards the house.

I know I said monthly....but school happened. Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait for everybody. Once again, thanks for reading


End file.
